RC9GN: Time Switched Ninja
by Miss-DNL
Summary: (AU, all the Ninjas have been swapped around) After the 8 years the Ninja of 2005 has finally been forced to turn in his mask. Now the Ninja of 2013 has been chosen. Chang Cunningham (First Ninja). During his first trip into the Nomicon he encounters the very first Ninja of Norrisville (Randy) and he isn't quiet what he expected him to be...
1. Chapter 1 Chang Cunningham

**RC9GN: Time Switched Ninja**

 _By: Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 1: Chang Cunningham**

Norrisville for the past 800 years has been protected by a Ninja. Of course no one in Norrisville knows that who was the Ninja changed every four years. Leaving a new freshmen of Norrisville High to take the role. That time is has come once again. The last Ninja had finally turned in his mask. Leaving the mantel vacant. Ready for another to take up the mask of the Ninja.

In one home of suburban a possible candidate slept, well, was _trying_ to sleep. The constant thumping of a bouncy ball bouncing off his head was making it rather difficult for him to sleep. The soon-to-be high schooler rolled onto his stomach shoving his face into his pillow. Taking a deep breath he thought to himself, _if I ignore him long enough maybe he'll let me rest…_

"I'm not going away." A voice stated followed by another thump of the ball bouncing off the others head.

Giving in the one who _had_ been trying to sleep groaned and lifted his head up, olive green hair falling at the sides of his face. He gave his portly friend and irate look, "Is there any particular reason you choose to annoy me while I'm trying to sleep?"

His friend held the blasted orange bouncy ball in his hand and seemed to think for a moment. He then simply shrugged, "Your Mom let me in and I was bored, so I figured why not."

The olive haired teen's dark brow eye twitched before he shoved his friend off of his bed. His friend yelled but it was too late, he was already flat on his back. Luckily for him the bed wasn't too far off the ground. The one who had been trying to sleep looked over the side of his bed at his friend, "Remind me again why I am friends with you Plop Plop…"

Plop Plop thought for a moment, "Because I've known you since we were three?"

"I suppose that would give me reason to remain your friend." The once sleeping teen said wistfully as he slung his legs over the side of the bed. He blinked a moment as he realized something, "Wait. Why _is_ it that you are here at such an early hour?"

"Early?" Plop Plop repeated incredulously, "Dude, its past eleven. **You** slept in this time not me." His friend looked at him in surprise. Getting up Plop Plop snorted looking at his friend knowingly, "You stayed up late practicing your martial arts again didn't you?"

His friend pursed his lips recalling the previous night, "It wasn't just that…"

Plop Plop titled his head not having expected that answer. He knitted his brows trying to figure what had kept his friend up. He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he made his guess, "So you stayed up reading?"

To his surprise his friend shook his head. Plop Plop blinked in disbelief and made another guess, "Uh, movies?"

Another shake of the head. Now Plop Plop had no clue, he thinned his lips in a slight frown and made one last ditch effort to guess correctly, "All of the above?"

Once again his friend shook his head, this time leaving Plop Plop scratching his arm in worry. He frowned and sat on the edge of the bed with his bro, "So what kept you up then?"

"I was…nervous…" His friend answered hesitantly seeming embarrassed to voice the fact.

Plop Plop blinked in disbelief, his friend wasn't one to be nervous over anything. He tilted his head trying to deduce what would have caused him to stay up all night out of simply nervousness. Having no answer he asked for one, "What could you possibly be nervous about? You're the one that takes everything head on, and wins. Usually."

His friend gave him a brief look for the comment but his friend ignored it looking genuinely concerned. The olive haired teen sighed looking up at the plain white ceiling then down at the wood covered floor. He gripped his arms tensely as he answered, "I had gotten myself worked up about us soon to be engaging in…high school…"

For a moment Plop Plop stared at his friend, chocolate brown eyes dancing around the room as if unsure how to react to the reveal. He worked his lips before simply blurting, "Seriously?"

Limply his friend nodded, "Yes." He rubbed his forehead, "I am well aware that it is very much unlike me but…I came upon a couple of realizations."

"Like what?" Plop Plop asked.

"The first being that this will our last attempt to really fit in with the others of our age group." The olive haired teen looked at his friend gauging his reaction, which as expected Plop Plop's mouth was held open in a gasp. Before his friend could accuse him of treason the taller friend held his hand up, "Yes, yes I know and reassure you that I have not forgotten that we are proud of our social "outcast" status, and I am **not** suggesting we become one of the," He made air quotes around, "in-crowd."

"Oh good I thought you'd lost your wonking mind there for a moment." Plop Plop said with a sigh of relief, his friend chuckled as he whipped his forehead to emphasize this.

"I simply think, that we should _attempt_ to expand our social circle." The other teen explained with a wave of his hand, "Since the days of kindergarten has been just you and I."

"Yeah so?" Plop Plop questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Well…" His friend drawled, trying to think of a suitable way to explain his thought. "Have you not thought it would be nice to have…others to "hang" with us?"

Plop Plop huffed bouncing the ball on the floor, "I don't see your point Chang."

Chang sighed, he hadn't honestly expected his longtime friend to be receptive of the idea. He waved his hand dismissing the subject, "It was merely a thought I had." Chang looked to his friend, "but please. Give it some consideration before banishing it."

The only reply he got was a grunt of acknowledgment. Exhaling through his nose Chang got up from his bed deciding it was time to get dressed. While he was pulling on a pair of pants over his boxers Plop Plop spoke up again, "So…what's the second thing?"

The olive haired teen stalled a moment and quickly pulled on a random shirt. Noting the frantic movement Plop Plop looked up and saw it was one with the ninja symbol causing him to grin. Pointing to him he made a guess, "Your nervous about finally getting a chance to meet the Ninja again aren't you!"

An embarrassed flush crossed Chang's face and he snapped to his friend, "That is most certainly not it!"

"It so is!" Plop Plop retorted with a teasing grin. He covered his mouth trying to contain his urge to bust out laugh, it half worked. He snickered amusedly, "You're probably worried about having a fan boy moment when he first shows up. Am I right?"

"You are most certainly not!" Chang yelled leaving the room in a huff while a teasing Plop Plop followed behind.

* * *

A tired voice sighed, "Are you sure you want to continue this…?"

"Of course I'm sure!" A much chipper voice replied before turning to a large floating scroll. On said scroll were the face of teens that'd be attending Norrisville High in a few days' time. He tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner before tilting his head from side to side. Looking back to the first he admits, "Okay so the Ninja's rep hasn't been so good…due to the last Ninja I chose being honking crazy…well turning out honking crazy…"

"Admittedly Mac Antfee had started out promising…" The duller voice replied earnestly with a disappointed sigh.

"We just need a super Bruce good Ninja to straighten things out!" The second exclaimed enthusiastically before turning back to the scroll, "Okay Nomi-Cool show me the best candidates out there!"

Several of the faces on the scroll vanished leaving only three possible candidates. The second person nodded accordingly to the pictures of the three. He perked recognizing the last picture and grinned pointing to him, "Hey I remember him! He was the one that showed up eight years ago at the high school!"

The first lifted his head, peering out from under a cowboy hat to get a look at the candidate. A smile tugged at his previously despondent face, "Yeah that's the one, was just a tike when he showed up and managed to destank a monster." He looked to the enthusiastic man standing in front of the scroll. Noting an unusually sharp look in his sapphire eyes a grin slipped onto the man's mustached face, "You gonna chose him? Can't say I'll argue if you do."

"Good, because he's my choice." The second replied with a chuckle. Looking back to the scroll the Nomicon had eliminated the other two choices leaving only Chang Cunningham remaining. Hands on his hips the second beamed proudly at his chosen candidate, "I have a really good feeling about this one."

"That's the exact same thing you said about Antfee." The one wearing a cowboy hat pointed out monotonously. He snorted when the second in front of the scroll gave him a reprimanding look.

With the roll of his eyes the second speaker corrected himself, "Okay so I have an _extra_ good feeling about this one." The scroll rolled up and the man turned to the one with the mustache and cowboy hat, "Just get the mask and Ninja Nomicon to him today will yah Hank?"

"Sure thing Ninja." The messenger, better known as Hank, but also known as the creep, said with a tip of his hat.

* * *

Later in the day Chang had returned home after a rather fun day at the comic book shop and later at the book shop. It had taken Chang a while to get Plop Plop to drop teasing him about his admiration towards the Ninja but eventually he had gotten bored, and distracted by a new issue of his favorite comic book. Never in all of his life had Chang been so happy to see a new comic issue of Rorg. He greeted his mother before heading upstairs to his room. Opening the door he stared at the sight of a man in a cowboy hat standing in the middle of his room!

Both of them stared at each other in shock before Chang spotting his training staff leaning next to the doorway. Spotting this the creeper held his hands out in an attempt at peace, "Now hold on kid…"

"Leave my room immediately!" Chang yelled as he swung the bamboo staff at the intruder forcing him to duck out of the way. He man then jumped out the open window and surprisingly landed on his feet before hopping the fence in the backyard.

"Creep." Chang growled while glaring after the man before turning back around planning on telling his mother about the intruder. This thought was put on hold when he spotted a wooden box sitting on his desk.

Placing his staff up against the wall he walked across the room to the box. To his surprise it had the Ninja of Norrisville's symbol on top of it. That was enough to distract Chang from the fact his room had just gotten broken into. He was about to open it when a worried yell from his mother came from down the hall. Quickly he made up an excuse, "I am fine mother! It had just been a bird that had wandered into my room while I was gone."

That taken care off he shut the door to his room and opened the box. There inside was a somewhat large black and red book with a piece of notebook paper on top. Picking up the piece of paper Chang read it to himself, "The Ninja Nomicon."

Eyes widen in building excitement he put the piece of paper aside and lifted up the Ninja Nomicon. He let out a whisper of awe as the red markings lit up while he held it, the red glow shining on his face. Chang turned the book over in his hands and was about to open it when he glimpsed that there was more inside the box. Putting the book down on the desk, causing the magical book to glow briefly at the action, Chang looked back inside. The next note left him shaking in pure excitement.

"You're the Ninja." He read aloud, and beneath that note was the mask of the Norrisville Ninja.

Without a moment's thought Chang swiped up the mask about to put it on when he spotted the Ninja Nomicon again. He paused, looking down at the mask, "Reading the way of the suit would be prudent of me…" He pondered.

This was immediately followed by Chang pulling the mask onto his face, briefly he wondered where the rest of the suit was. Once the red markings on the masked glowed the olive haired teen got his answer. Black ribbons extended out from the mask itself wrapping around the new ninja's body, but not before a sheer force of energy coming from the mask knocked Chang right off his feet. Once the suit finished constructing itself the red markings on it lit up and the teen's eyes snapped open. With a surge of energy Chang leapt to his feet in a fluid motion.

His heart was racing and he felt ready for action, barely able to contain himself Chang looked at his now gloved hands, "This is amazing! I **feel amazing**!"

Whether by impulse or not Chang flipped into the air, twirling in midair and landed like a cat square on his feet. Whatever maneuver the new ninja wanted to do the suit seemed to guide his actions allowing him to pull the feats off. Martial arts moves Chang had merely seen once he was now able to accomplish. Panting from the rush the new ninja looked at his hands then to the box and book that were still on his desk.

A realization came to mind. The creep he had attacked with his training staff had delivered this too him. His face went blank and he glanced to the window, only able to say, "Oops."

"Sadly too late to apologize now…" Chang said to himself, by now whoever the man was long gone.

The new ninja looked down at his floor, his dark brown eyes widened. Somehow he had just realized he was standing on the ceiling. Suddenly he found himself falling off the ceiling as whatever force that had been keeping him up was gone now. Thankfully the suit at least helped him brace properly for the impact with the ground. Chang rubbed his head grumbling to himself as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, "That, could have ended much more poorly…"

A red flash from the corner of his eyes caught his attention, turning his head Chang saw the Ninja Nomicon glowing brightly as if beckoning him. Pulling the mask off the black ribbons that had constructed to the suit retreating into it. Chang got to his feet, surprisingly feeling anything from the result of his fall.

"Chang!" His mother yelled making him jump, "What was that sound? Are you okay sweetie!?"

Hearing his mother coming down the hall Chang quickly shoved the mask into a desk drawer. Scooping up the Nomicon putting it in its box he slide it under his bed before sitting on his bed trying to look innocent as possible. Heart pounding Chang grinned, a little more awkwardly than he wanted to, as his mother opened the door appearing concerned. The olive haired teen laughed while rubbing his head, "I am fine mother. I…was being foolish and fell off of my bed."

Worriedly his mother came over and checked her son's head over for any bumps. Chang sat where he was with a faint blush of embarrassment at the worrying. He perked when his mother knelt down to his eye level, "Are you sure you're fine honey?"

Chang gave his mother a reassuring smile, "I am certain of this, and I assure you I shall not fool around on my bed again."

"Good." His mother said, planting a kiss on his forehead causing a warm smile to appear on her son's face. Smiling his mother stroked her son's matching olive hair before standing up, "I'm going to start making dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay mother." Chang answered. He watched his mother leave his room and shut the door behind herself. For a short while he sat on his bed listening to his mother's footsteps go down the hall. When he heard her begin to go down the stairs he quickly pulled out the box from underneath his bed. Opening it up Chang extracted the Ninja Nomicon from inside the wooden box. Once again he looked over the cover of the mystical book. Chang had to admit the cover of the book was marvelous as well as very intricate.

Sitting against his bed Chang opened up the Ninja Nomicon. When he did the teen hadn't expected he book's pages let off a supernatural light. A moment after Chang face smacked right onto what he had barely glimpsed. His eyes were left vacant but he was far from gone.

Chang screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell for what seemed like forever. One second he was opening the book the next he was falling! The teen knew he shouldn't have trusted something a strange man had given him. Frantically looking around he saw what looked like symbols most prominent was the Ninja's. He didn't have another chance to glimpse what was around him as he fell face first onto the ground, which he swore appeared out of nowhere. Above him various doodle-like symbols appear expressing his frustration and surprise, several anger marks and exclamation points. Not to mention a few that likely represented swear words.

"Nice face plant." A voice complimented, though rang with amusement.

Chang growled at the teasing tone as he worked his way to his knees, surprisingly the only thing that felt hurt was his pride. He shot a look at who had spoken to him, ready to make a snappy remarked when he saw it was an older man wearing the ninja suit. The design was different than when he wore it but there was no mistaking that it was indeed the ninja suit. He had a very good idea who he was looking at but had to be sure, "Who…are you?"

The masked man had a gleaming twinkle in his eyes sapphire eyes, he tilted his head as if to grin, "Take a guess."

Chang sat cross legged appearing unsure if he wanted to answer. He eyed the ninja in front of him who was no doubt grinning childishly behind his mask. Chang sighed faintly bracing himself for a mental image he had to be ruined. Nervously he rubbed his neck and looked at the man, "Could it be even possible that you are the Ninja the legend speaks of?"

The ninja blinked surprised by his speaking mannerism, "Wow…you're pretty wordy aren't you?"

The teen didn't have a chance to answer when the ninja suddenly cut him off dramatically, "But you guess correctly! It is I the First Ninja of Norrisville!" The first ninja splayed his hands out nonchalantly, "But you can call me Randy."

Randy, the apparent first ninja, stood in a heroic pose for a good minute or so before noticing the completely dumbfounded look on the new ninja's face. He chortled and seemed to examine his fingernails through his covered hands, "Take your time. I know it can be hard to adjust to the presence of such pure Bruceness."

Chang looked away uncertainly, "It's not that…"

"Oh?" Randy said with a slight questioning tilt of his head.

"You're not…exactly what I expected you to be…" Chang admittedly slowly his head low as he looked at first ninja.

Judging by the shift in his mask the much older ninja had raised a brow, "Really?" He questioned.

Chang couldn't help but pick up an underlying tone but he wasn't sure what it was exactly. This left the new ninja shifting uncomfortably. He bit the inside of this lip he slid his gaze away from the first ninja, "You're kind of…" Chang's voice strained to say the last word and just barely managed, "Shoobtastic…"

When a silence fell between the first ninja and the new one Chang grinned awkwardly hopping to ease whatever was coming. He felt himself go stiff when Randy's previously processing look turned into a stiff, insulted, glare. Chang gulped, suddenly the shoob was intimidating, very intimidating. The first ninja looked down at the Chang accusingly, "Oh, so this is how it's going to be huh?"

Randy didn't allow Chang to answer that and went on with a snort, "I choose you to be the ninja and you call me-the first ninja. A honking shoob?" He crossed his arms stiffly, "That's pretty wonked up if you ask me." The ninja of legend arched a brow judgingly at the teen, "So, what do you have to say for yourself shooby?"

Chang stammered as his mind frantically tried to come up with a good explanation for his rude remark. He get a bad feeling if he didn't come up with a passible answer to appease the first ninja that he'd wind up losing his chance to be the ninja! And he'd only gotten to wear the mask once!

Suddenly Randy started snickering causing the new ninja to stall completely. Chang stared dumbfounded when the first ninja of Norrisville busted out laughing. The teen just sat where he was staring confusedly at what he had previously thought to be an insulted ninja. Chang let out a surprised cry when Randy yanked him up, holding him up with one arm wrapped around him.

"Relax! I was just messing with you!" Randy laughed while repeatedly patting the confused new ninja on the head. A friendly gleam returning to his eyes and the previously exerted pressure seemed to be gone.

Chang stared at the man still confused, "You're not mad?"

"Pft," The first ninja snort while he put the teen down, "I've been around for 800 years! I've heard _far_ worse insults than that. It takes more than being called a shoob to upset me." He looked back to Chang in as slightly reprimanding manner, he waged a finger, "But don't make a habit of it okay? It's rude. Comprende?"

The new ninja just nodded while he tried to figure the first ninja out. So far he wasn't having much success.

"Walk with me kid." Randy said motioning for him to follow beside him. Quickly Chang got to his feet and walked next to the, confusing, first ninja.

Looking around Chang saw they were in some sort of tradition style Japanese building, but the walls, floor and ceiling almost looked like they were made of paper. The only things that looked really sturdy was the red wooden beams that were holding the place together. Some sort of almost spiritual light seemed to glow from behind the walls giving the place a surreal feel. There was also suits of samurai armor wandering around the place but they didn't seem to pay any mind to the pair.

"Where am I?" Chang asked aloud before looking up to the adult next to him. He scratched his head thoughtfully, "The last thing that I can recall is opening up the Ninja Nomicon. In my next moment of memory I was falling into…" He gestured to the place around him, "this place."

Randy chuckled, "I guess I should have said "Welcome to the Ninja Nomicon" instead of complimenting on your epic face plant."

Ignoring the teasing comment about his entrance Chang looked around as they entered a hallway, "I was sucked into the Nomicon?"

"Well, sort of," Randy started as he led the way down the hall. Chang looked at the doors as they passed them, all of them were blank and same as the last. He looked back to the first ninja as he began to explain, "Your mind was taken into the Nomicon. Your body is still sitting where you left it. Probably drooling."

Chang frowned feeling grossed out by the description, drool was shnasty. Putting that mental image aside he looked around again, "How am I to leave this place?"

"Woah, hold up," Randy said holding the palm of his hand out to the teen, "we have alot to talk about first." He seemed to grin mischievously behind his mask, " _Trust_ me, when it's time for you to go you'll return back to your body."

"Okay…" Chang said slowly, he somehow got a bad feeling about how he was going to return to the waking world.

"So, as you've probably guessed. Every so often a new ninja is chosen." Randy started while looking at Chang out of the corner of his eyes as they walked down the seemingly never ending hall.

The olive haired teen nodded, then curiously asked, "How many have there been?"

"Uh…" the first ninja stopped walking, a blank look in his eyes.

"You don't know. Do you?" Chang questioned in an incredulously flat manner.

"I do not…." Randy admitted readily before he began to walk again. He shrugged casually, "There's at least been a hundred, or so, maybe, possibly…The Nomicon is the one that keeps record of those things."

Chang looked around then behind them, almost feeling as if they were being watched. "Is the Nomicon…alive?"

"Yep." Randy clicked with his tongue. Despite the shocking revelation that would be he moved the conversation on like a living book was yesterday's news. He twirled his hand, "Anyway, you're the newest Ninja. Ninja of 2013!" Randy cheered brightly before looking forward his voice becoming surprisingly leveled, "You've got a lot of work ahead of you. The last ninja didn't exactly leave a good impression as you've heard…"

Recalling several news segments about it Chang nodded curtly, "Yes…the last one wasn't particularly…noble…"

"Yeah…he went kind of cray-cray," Randy admittedly disappointedly, Chang quirked a brow at the words he chose but didn't question it. Clearing his throat the first ninja went on, "Because of him, the Ninja isn't exactly the brucest person around anymore. For the first time in a long time Norrisville isn't happy with about having the Ninja round."

Chang frowned looking down, even with the last ninja being a total jerk wad he had continued to support the Ninja. It had further labeled him an outcast in the social standing, but with his friend Plop Plop he had endured it. Now he was going to be the new Ninja in a city that no longer wanted the Ninja. He gulped, nervously.

The first ninja stopped again and put his hands on his shoulders, taking the teen from his unsure thoughts, "You're going to fix that."

"You believe I am capable of fixing the damage done by the previous ninja?" Chang questioned staring up at the first ninja.

Randy closed his eyes and nodded surely, "That's right, I'm sure that you can." The teen looked at the first ninja wide eyed, some of his awe towards the individual restored by the reassuring statement. Randy motioned to himself with a hand, "The Nomicon and I will both be there to help you learn everything you'll need to know and help you out when you need advice. The Nomicon will mostly cover that last part."

With that they began walking again. Chang looked down the hall, knitting his brows, how long was this hall? They'd been walking down this hall since they had started talking and yet there was no end in sight. Reminding himself he was in a magic book Chang asked about something else instead, "How will the Nomicon help me?" When the first ninja gave him a questioning look he elaborated, "I mean it sucks me in here when I open it. How am I to read the knowledge it has?"

The first ninja nodded in understanding, "Ah I get yah. " Randy rubbed his chin, "Well, I guess you should get your first lesson while you're here. Alright then," he motioned forward and to Chang's surprise a doorway zoomed forward from the end of the seemingly endless hallway, "Let's go." He said while opening the doorway.

Chang glanced at Randy a moment before going through the double doorway. On the other side was a dark chamber room lit by torches. The fire however seemed to be made by glowing red and orange papers? At the center of the room was a Shogun Samurai sitting cross-legged with his hands on his knees, behind him was a tall artwork depicting something Chang couldn't quit make out from where he was standing. The Shogun had no eyes the new ninja could see but Chang got the feeling it was looking at him, like it had expected him.

"Is that the Nomicon?" Chang asked the first ninja, who chuckled in reply.

"Most things here are the Nomicon. It is this world." Randy explained sounding nearly deep for the first time since the two had met. He looked to the Shogun, "This is just how the Nomicon wants to show itself for the lesson."

The first ninja motioned forward indicating for the new ninja to approach the Shogun. Chang nodded curtly before sitting on his knees and bowing his head to his teacher. The figure representing the Nomicon gave no indication whether or not it appreciated the respectful gesture. Chang sat up straight when the Shogun stood up, waiting for whatever it was going to teach him. He felt the hairs on the back of his head rise up when the Shogun pulled out its katana. He had no sword!

Before he could react the Shogun spun around and cut a large rip in the…background? Chang blinked not understand how the Shogun had managed this. Once again he reminded himself he was in a magic book. Laws of reality be shoobed.

Chang watched amazed when the rip widened and words appeared in the rip. Chang read them aloud for himself, "You can't tell anyone."

The new ninja blinked staring at the lesson, wasn't this obvious? He looked back to where the first ninja had been but the man was no longer there. Confused he looked back to the Shogun and was surprise when he saw the ninja was now standing next to the armor. There was a mischievous look in his eyes when saw the new ninja notice he'd moved.

Dismissing the look Chang looked back to the lesson, "Is this all?"

"Hey, it your first one." Randy stated. "It's not going to be anything big."

Sighing Chang settled himself and bowed his head, "I understand."

"Good. Now, _one more thing_ ," Randy said with an exaggerated accent while holding up one finger, "before you go…"

Chang quirked a brow as the first ninja came over to him and motioned for him to stand. When the teen did the legendary ninja whispered into his ear, "If you decide to tell your biffer I won't hold it against you. I had a best friend too once…"

Chang blinked and furrowed his brows, picking up on a distinct sadness in his voice. Looking back to him though there was none on his face, or what could be seen at least. Stepping back the first ninja waved a happy farewell, "See yah." He chimed.

"But how am I- **ah**!" Chang's voice spiked into a yell as he was seemingly ejected from where he had been kneeling. The olive haired teen braced himself when he was about to crash through the roof but instead his body ripped through it like paper.

With a gasp Chang was back in his body, he let out an "ow" when the back of his head met the side of his bed. Grumbling to himself he rubbed the back of his head briefly. Blinking he looked down at his hand feeling something wet on it. He reeled in disgust seeing a puddle of drool on it, "Ah, shnasty!"

Whipping his hands on his jeans he then wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. Turning his attention back to the open Ninja Nomicon that was on his lap Chang looked at it, turning a few pages in thought. Briefly he noted that all of the pages had colorful scribbles on them. He ran his hand over the page of the book, it was hard to believe that there was a whole world inside. Not to mention the fact it was alive, his mind had been inside it and add to all that the spirit of the first ninja resided in it. Closing the book Chang put it safely back into the case he had received it in. After sliding the case farther back under the bed Chang pulled himself up to his feet.

"Chang! Time for dinner!" His mother called from down stairs.

"Coming Mother!" Chang called back. Getting to his feet he headed to the door, stopping momentarily at his desk. Tentatively he opened the drawer he remembered putting the ninja mask in. Much to his relief the black and red mask was still there, Chang smiled relieved what he remembered wasn't a dream.

With new enthusiasm he hurried downstairs for dinner. Now he could wait for High School, after all he was the Ninja now and he couldn't wait to start repairing the damage done by the last Ninja. If the first ninja himself had faith in him, he wasn't about to disappoint.

He was Chang Cunningham and soon he was going to be the 9th Grade Ninja.

* * *

 **Okay. So I was lying in bed and this idea hit me. I just had to write this down.**

 **It an AU were all the Ninjas are switched around. Of course Randy is swapped with First Ninja (Chang) and Mac Antfee is swapped with the Ninja of 2005 (the Kronk Ninja). Antfee did his thing of holding onto the mask longer than he should have but instead of 6 years he holds onto it for a whole 8 years! Twice as long as he should have. Leaving Norrisville not to fond of the Ninja. Now Chang is left with the duty of not only defending the school but renewing Norrisville's faith in their protector.**

 **First Ninja Randy was amazing to write for. Unlike First Ninja he is more hands on when it comes to training the new Ninja's. He also likes to keep his lingo fresh so he keeps up with the new slang. He's the teacher that loves to joke around but still does his job. He'd have an interesting dynamic with Chang. Not to mention he had the best lines in this whole thing.**

 **For Chang (First Ninja) and Plop Plop I wanted to be their own characters not carbon copies of Randy and Howard. A lot of swap AU's do that and it annoys me. So instead of trying to be popular their both outcasts and proud of it, however Chang would like to make more friends during his last run school. Plop Plop loves comics, so does Chang to a lesser degree (more of a book fan) and Chang is already practicing martial arts and still talks in a somewhat fancy manner (albeit toned down). Of course he is a big ninja fan. If anyone is wondering why his last name is Cunningham in this it because of a headcanon I have about original First Ninja's last name being Norisu so they swapped last names too. So this time around Randy was the one with 8 brothers...**

 **Also got to write for the Messenger/Creep. I named him Hank because he looks like one. He was interesting enough to write for.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it was a fun write. I may write more for this AU at a later time.**

 **Please leave a review :) I'd like to hear what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 9th Grade Ninja

**RC9GN: Time Switched Ninja**

 _By: Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 2:** **9** **th** **Grade Ninja**

Today was the day, the first day of high school. Today was the day he officially started his role as the Ninja of Norrisville…well technically that started when a monster or a robot attacked. Regardless it was his first day and that was a milestone in of itself. He admittedly was nervous about it but not as much as he had been before. Thankfully sleep had not eluded him last night, starting high school with a low battery was not a good way to kick things off.

Chang Cunningham did his morning stretches to help loosen himself up and relieve some of his anxiousness. Finishing he breathed in through his nose and let out a long exhale, he could do this. There was no guarantee after all that anything would happen today. The summer had been pretty tame, once the last ninja had been forced to turn in his mask that is. Until then he had run rampant doing whatever he wanted. Not like anyone or thing could stop him.

' _I wonder how his dishonor had been brought to an end…'_ The olive haired teen wondered as he slipped his shoes on. After making sure everything he'd need was in his backpack, Chang went over and took the ninja mask out of the drawer he'd been keeping it in.

Between the few days of him receiving it and now Chang had donned the mask a few times just to get used to it. He didn't need the mask knocking him off his feet when there was a monster, or robot, to take care of. Surprisingly though after two more tries he'd already adjusted to it. It still felt incredible but didn't knock him off his feet. So the last couple of days was just testing things out. One night he took to the rooftops and rand along them, it was an amazing feeling. The closest thing to flying as he'd never been on a plane before.

Chang folded the mask and put it in his pocket. Hearing an odd noise the olive haired teen turned his head and saw a crimson red light flashing underneath his bed. Chang blinked, he'd never heard the Nomicon make a noise before but clearly it was trying to get his attention. Kneeling down the teen pulled the book's red case out from under the bed and pulled the lid back, inside the book was still flashing but not as brightly now.

"I have not forgotten about you." Chang said taking the book from the box. He arched a brow, wondering, "Do you have something to tell me?"

The book didn't flash, so he took it as a no.

The new ninja looked at the book a moment before placing it on top of his bed while he slide the box back under. Slipping the Ninja Nomicon into his backpack Chang wondered why it had tried to grab his attention so badly. Had it thought that he wasn't going to bring it along with him? Thinking about it the teen supposed it could've beeen because he hadn't gone inside the book since the first time.

There had been a few reasons for that. One it was strange thinking his body was just lying around, devoid of any thought and the drooling was just shnasty. It was going to take a bit of getting used to. Secondly he hadn't seen any reason to at the time, the book hadn't called him and he hadn't been doing anything major. Chang had just been getting used to the suit is all. Lastly…was the first ninja Randy.

It wasn't that Chang didn't like the guy, no he couldn't say he disliked him. It was just kind of…awkward and a bit disappointing honestly. Since he was little and first heard about the heroics of the Ninja of Norrisville he'd looked up to him. Even when the last Ninja was being a complete jerk wad he'd still had faith in him. Thinking something was just wrong and it'd be over soon. At one point Chang had thought someone had taken the mask and was using it for self-gain, which knowing what he knew now wasn't far from the truth.

He had always envisioned someone wise, noble, awe inspiring and well Randy was nearly the opposite of that. Noble wise he likely still fit the bill, but personality wise he was not what Chang had expected. He was rather shoobish to put it simply. The teen liked that his hero had faith in him, before he had even begun his role as the ninja even! It was just going to take some getting used to the fact that his hero was not what he expected him to be.

Slinging his backpack onto his shoulders Chang headed downstairs and had breakfast. His mother wished him a good first day and he headed out. As planned Chang met up with Plop Plop at the end of the street. Smiling he greeted his friend, "Good morning my friend. Are you properly prepared?"

His friend waved back and then snorted grumpily, "Prepared yes? Want to go? Not really. I hate waking up this early…"

Chang chuckled, Plop Plop had never been a morning person, but given half an hour or so he'd be in better spirits. The olive haired teen shook his head, "Regardless of your mood we must depart," Chang flashed his friend a smile, "mustn't be late for our first day and leave a bad impression with our teacher."

Plop Plop grumbled and followed his friend to the bus stop. The walk there had taken a while giving the more portly teen time to wake up, allowing for more lively chatter by the time they reached the bus stop. The two talked about how they had most of their classes together, including gym which Plop Plop voiced he was not excited about.

"I've heard Coach Green is insane…" Plop Plop said worriedly, "like _actually_ insane."

His friend arched a brow questioningly at his comment, "How would you know when we've yet to meet Coach Green?"

"One of the guys that frequents the comic book shop had him, and he said that they played hopscotch with a **flamethrower**." Plop Plop said fearfully while grimacing. He already didn't like P.E but he didn't want to do _anything_ involving a flamethrower.

"I doubt the schoolboard would allow such a thing to happen Plop Plop," Chang chuckled while shaking his head amusedly, "I believe the person who told you that tale was merely messing with you. You needn't worry about any flamethrowers. I do not think with any amount of imagination one could incorporate flamethrowers into hopscotch."

"But-" The shorter of the friends was cut off when the bus rolled up to where they were standing. With a screech the bus stopped and the door opened. Grumbling Plop Plop walked up the steps, Chang would see how insane Coach Green was when they attended gym today. Then he'd proudly get to proclaim, I told you so.

He stopped by the first row of seats when he noticed his friend was standing outside the bus staring at the driver. Plop Plop blinked confusedly then glanced at the bus driver, he was a red head wearing a cowboy hat. Looking back to his friend Plop Plop yelled, "Come on Chan! You're holding everyone up!"

"Uh, yes, sorry…" Chang muttered, his friend barely managing to catch what he said. The taller teen hiked up the steps, lowering his head as if ashamed of something as he passed the bus driver. Plop Plop gave him a look before the two headed to the second to last row and took their seat.

Plop Plop didn't say anything when they took their seat. After a moment he looked at his friend whose dark brown eyes were locked onto the back of the bus driver's head. Looking back towards the driver, Plop Plop was certain they'd never even seen the guy before now. Once they started moving he decided it was time to ask, "What's with you?"

The olive haired teen of the duo jerked back to reality, rubbing his neck he looked to his biffer apologetically, "I am sorry Plop Plop, I'm afraid I did not catch what you had said…"

"What's with you and the bus driver?" Plop Plop asked as he leaned back against the seat.

"It is nothing I assure you." Chang replied, all the while his dark brown eyes drifted back to the bus driver.

"Uh huh, you know I don't believe that right?" His friend retorted arms lightly crossed.

The new ninja sighed as he shifted his backpack onto his lap. After several days of thought he had decided, despite the first ninja's blessing, that he _wasn't_ going to tell his friend. Being the Ninja while the city disapproved the Ninja wasn't going to be easy, and very likely dangerous. Chang didn't want his friend to be in danger and to do that he was going to have to leave him in the dark about his new found duty.

"I am aware," Chang admitted, he gave his friend a reassuring smile, "but in complete honesty, my friend, it is nothing to concern yourself with. I can assure you nothing is wrong."

For a moment Plop Plop looked at him critically, mulling over what his friend had told to him and to Chang's relief he shrugged saying, "Alright if you say so."

"I do, and thank you Plop Plop." Chang said thankfully before offering a fist. Plop Plop grinned and the two fist bumped leaving the rest of the ride was much more at ease.

Once they were at the school Chang's shorter, rotund friend was quick to tease him about them being in the school the Norrisville famous ninja guarded. Honestly Chang saw the jab coming his friend didn't exactly hide his sniggering expression. Soon as Plop Plop opened his mouth Chang sighed but didn't stop him. Instead he braced himself for the incoming teasing, that'd likely last until lunch or at the most until the end of the week.

"So," He began musing, "ready to finally meet your idol? So you can geek our and or faint when he first shows up?"

"The Ninja only shows when there is a monster, and or robot, to fight. There is no guarantee that he'll show up today." Chang stated as they headed down the hall to their first class, but first he made a stop at his locker that was on the way there.

Plop Plop leaned up against a locker, humming in mock thoughtfulness, "True," Then he chuckled, "Guess you'll have to wait to ask for his autograph."

Chang blinked a couple of times at the comment, taking into consideration he was now the ninja that would be impossible. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of himself giving him an autograph. This confused his friend, Chang shook his head amusedly, "I doubt that would be possible Plop Plop."

"Not with that attitude it's not!" Plop Plop objected, he looked his friend over carefully, "Honestly I thought you'd be more excited about being in the Ninja's high school."

Blinking once the olive haired teen realized that was unlike him so quickly he explained himself, "I am merely practicing restraint Plop Plop. It'd bring misfortune upon us if I made a scene. As of now most the city still does not approve of the Ninja."

Rubbing his chin the brunette nodded, "That's a good point. We wouldn't want to attract a bully this early."

Nodding Chang made a thoughtful noise of agreement. Both of them had a history of being bullying targets. Chang for his odd speaking mannerism and "puke" colored hair. One of the reason he looked up to the Ninja for defending those who needed it. It was also one of the things that caused him to take up martial arts, so he could defend himself and his friend. Sadly on more than one occasion he had to. Plop Plop on the other hand was targeted for his shortness and portly appearance. Both of their incidents with bullies left them social outcasts and loners, thus developing anti-social behaviors.

Behavior which Chang wanted to shrug off during his time in high school. As much as it was fun to hang around with his best friend, he just wanted to break out of this shell he'd constructed around himself. Surely people in high school would be more mature and not poke fun at the way he talked. Or at least not at his hair.

Their first period went by rather uneventfully he had to write a 500 word essay about what he did during his summer break, which was simple enough he enjoyed writing. The more fun part of the class was the time he got to doodle on his paper, as he had finished early. An old habit he developed in his younger school years. Chang enjoyed drawing particularly in a style more akin to his Japanese ancestry.

He handed his paper in to his English teacher Mr. Bannister, whom was rather loud, and headed to his next class. Leaving the class Plop Plop and Chang had to pause briefly as a band student was running from a brawny brunette that had given him a wedgie. Both Chang and his friend made a mental note to avoid Bash, as he was called by the poor blond band geek. Chang had to go his separate way from Plop Plop as his class was on the second floor so he waved his friend good-bye and head upstairs.

' _It is going to take quite some time to get to the lunch room…'_ Chang thought dully to himself, by the time he made it downstairs for lunch most of the good stuff would be gone. Mentally the teen figured he might try to start making bagged lunches for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the penthouse office of the flat topped pyramid at the center of Norrisville's city the 800 year-old Sorcerer was reprimanding his business partner Hannibal McFist. He snarled down at the balding business man with craggily, rotten looking teeth, "You assured me you would destroy the Ninja!"

"Hey don't blame me!" Hannibal barked back in momentary confidence, a scathing growl from the Sorcerer soon fixed his attitude. He nervously tugged on the collar of his suit jacket, "Eh-heh, I mean during most of the summer he was a menace! When we did try to stop him even with the help of the SWAT force nothing could stop him! Then last month he upped and vanished we haven't seen him since!"

The CEO of McFist Industries looked over with a wary grin to his head scientist Willem Viceroy the third. "Have you seen him Viceroy?" He asked uncertainly, the mad scientist shook his head.

"Nope, as he said the Ninja up and vanished." Viceroy restated as he adjusted his glasses, "There's been no sightings of him since the first week of last month." He rubbed his chin before making a surfer gesture with his hands, "Then again he _**is**_ a ninja, stealth his kinda his dilly-o."

"B-but don't worry!" McFist commented when he saw the scowl on the ancient mystic's face somehow manage to sour even further than from what it already had been, "We have a plan! Once that Ninja pops his head out of his little Ninja hidey hole- **BAM**!" He slammed his metal hand into his real hand yelling, **"Destroyed**!"

"You **imbecile**!" The Sorcerer yelled somehow managing to knock McFist on his rear by merely yelling as a projection, "The Ninja protects the school! Even with his odd lapse in judgment he prevented my creations from wreaking havoc and spreading chaos!"

"Guess he didn't want to share the city…" Viceroy muttered.

"Attack the school," The Sorcerer ordered while glaring down at the two men, "and the Ninja will appear to protect the fearful students as to avoid them from falling under my grasp!"

Getting back to his feet McFist nodded readily, "Sure thing! Right away!" He snapped his head over to his scientist, "Viceroy! Get to your lab and make something deadly, something absolutely dangerous!"

The mad scientist marked down "deadly and dangerous" on his McFist Pad with a thoughtful hum. He clutched the interactive pad to his chest when the Sorcerer grounded out his final warning for the day, "Do. Not. Fail me."

Gulping Viceroy watched as the Sorcerer's image vanished into a green, miasmic smoke. Once he was gone the mad scientist fled to his laboratory to work on his newest creation…

* * *

With the last period before lunch over Plop Plop was heading to lunch. Things were going well so far for his first day of high school, so far. He kept an eye out for the bully by the name of Bash, who was no doubt head bully judging by his size. Heck even his name sounded like one that'd belong to a bully. Seeing no Bash in sight Plop Plop made his way to the lunch room, his stomach grumbling excitedly. He hoped this school's food would be a step up from middle school, since he was in high school now.

So far no monster had attacked which meant the Ninja hadn't shown up. Secretly he hoped the Ninja wouldn't. Last thing he wanted was for the jerk wad Ninja to hurt his biffer in any sort of way, like being a jerk wad. Plop Plop wasn't sure how but somehow his friend still had faith in the Ninja despite using Norrisville as his play ground for five years or so. Then again Chang seemed to have more faith in things than he did personally. It was admirable to say the least but sometimes worrying. Despite his worries Plop Plop never discouraged his friend's faith and stood by him for it. Also it was fun to tease him about it.

Getting his food relatively quickly Plop Plop sat a table by the snack concessions. He was thankful that his last class before lunch was near the lunch hall. He frowned recalling Chang's was up on the second floor. Looking over to the lunch line he saw it was already stretching out of the room. Scooping up some tater lumps Plop Plop thought to himself, _'Maybe he should start carrying a bag lunch…'_

The thought of his friend brought up another one. Chewing quietly he recalled how slightly off his friend had been acting. Though the encounter with the bus driver hadn't been exactly slight upon thinking about it. Momentarily Plop Plop thought the fact the driver had been wearing a cowboy had had put Chang, he wasn't a big fan of westerns, but that was just silly. It was more likely he'd met him prior, but what could cause such a reaction? The fact Chang wouldn't tell him was another odd thing.

Plop Plop took a swig of his chocolate milk before mulling over the next thought. Chang had been oddly complacent about the whole Ninja situation. Maybe he'd come to the realization that the Ninja had become a jerk wad? It was possible he supposed…

Lunch was abruptly interrupted when one of the lunch room walls was smashed in! Chunks of concrete flew everywhere quickly causing a panic. Plop Plop was forced to ditch his food and use his lunch tray as a shield to protect his head. The rotund teen jumped from his seat when a monstrous roar sounded, making him drop his make shift shield. Facing the wall, which now sported a large hole, Plop Plop saw the source of the roar.

Amongst the rubble was a large cyborg monster that stood eight feet tall. It rampaged about the room knocking over lunch tables by flinging its six arms around. Tables went flying, students were sent screaming and more rubble was created.

Quickly Plop Plop jumped behind the lunch line counters, keeping his head low to avoid attracting the rampant monster's attention. Pressing his back up against the counter he pulled out his phone quickly sending a text to his friend, who hopefully hadn't made it downstairs yet.

* * *

"I am definitely packing a bag lunch…" Chang muttered to himself as he headed down the stairs to the lunch room. He blinked as he felt his backpack vibrate, standing on a step, he shifted his black and red backpack and took the phone out of a side pocket. Unlocking the screen Chang noticed he had a text from his friend.

Resuming walking he took a look at the message. What it said caused color to drain from his face, "Chang there's a Frankenstein monster in the lunch room! Stay upstairs!"

From within his backpack the Ninja Nomicon started to glow as a vaguely robotic roar echoed through the halls of the school. Quickly Chang hurried down the stairs, texting with one hand while he did. The teen sent his friend a worried message, "My teacher is confining us to our classroom. Where are you? Are you okay?"

Making down to the ground level Chang dodged frantic students who were rushing to get out through the main entrance. Chang kept to the wall and made it over to a row of lockers keeping out of everyone's way as they stampeded. He darted his dark brown eyes back down to his phone screen as he heard it go off.

"I'm fine…but stuck behind the lunch counter." Plop Plop's reply did not ease Chang's panic. He had to change into the Ninja!

Crab walking along the lockers the olive haired teen managed to slip into a hall. Finally coming across a bathroom he ducked inside and hid in a stall. Quickly he sent his friend one last text, "Stay hidden, I am certain help will come soon."

Shoving his phone deep inside his pocket Chang yanked the ninja mask out of his other one. Just as he was going to put it on the Ninja Nomicon flash brightly from inside his backpack, demanding he pay attention. Chang gritted his teeth, "Now is not the opportune time for a lesson." He hissed. "I must save my friend!"

Zipping the bag all the way shut he pulled on the mask. Quickly the black ribbons covered him and he felt the rush of the suit's energy wash over him. Kicking the stall door open the Ninja immediately stared straight at the face of a scared band student. Noting his blond hair and bucked teeth he recognized it as the one from earlier.

The band geek yelled in fright and shielded himself with his arms, "Please don't hurt me your ninjaness!" Then oddly added, "Frightened of the Ninja, zing!"

Chang felt a weighty stone drop to his gut as he witnessed a painful reminder of the damage the last Ninja had done. Saying nothing he took a smoke bomb from out of his vest and tossed it onto the ground vanishing from the bathroom.

Bucky Hensletter coughed as the red and orange, fart smelling smoke filled the room. Waving it away he was surprised to see the infamous Ninja was gone. He blinked grey eyes and scratched the side of his head, "Well, that wasn't so bad…"

* * *

Back in the cafeteria Plop Plop was still stuck behind the cafeteria counter, which wasn't the best hiding spot in hindsight. Not only was it smelly, sticky and had traces of whatever splotching it, but it was by sheer luck that the monster hadn't rampaged towards his direction. Looking back at his phone he read the last message sent by his friend. He hoped to whoever was in control of the universe that some form of help came. Whether it was the Ninja or cops he didn't care. Someone, anyone, had to take care for the honking monster!

A sound of a loud, what could best be described as a "Poof" caught his attention. Warily he looked over the top of the counter through the diving glass. To his surprise the Ninja had shown up! He quirked a brow muttering, "Is it just me…or does he look different?"

Instead of a scarf the Ninja had more of a long headband tied around his head, gloves exposing the midsection of his arms, long knee length boots, and a sort of vest thing going on. Further, unless it was his imagination, he looked smaller? Plop Plop furrowed his brows confusedly, was this the same Ninja? It had to be, they'd had the same ninja for 800 years. Did he just have a change of fashion sense? If so, personally Plop Plop would have stuck with the scarf. Headband thing was kinda dorky.

Plop Plop watched as the monster cyborg locked eyes with the Ninja, tension filling the air. With a slobbery roar the six armed behemoth charged at the Ninja, expertly the Ninja leapt out of the way causing the cyborg to run head first into a wall. The monster was able to slow itself enough to avoid going _through_ the wall, and instead bonked its head. It growled irately shaking its head before whipping around only to get the Ninja's headband scarf wrapped around its face. Snarling it lashed its six arms around trying to hit the Ninja. Lurching back the Ninja leapt up and kicked the abomination square in the face.

Ducking back under the counter Plop Plop texted his friend with frantic and fearful excitement, "Chang the Ninja showed up! He's totally kicking the monsters butt!"

Chang as the Ninja was dodging arm after arm as the angry cyborg creature tried to thrash him. It really hadn't taken kindly to getting kicked in the face. Suddenly he felt his cellphone vibrate from within the suit. The brief distraction was enough to allow the monster to slug him with its boxing glove arm, sending him crashing into a pile of broken tables.

Quickly he jumped out of the way as the monster charged, trying to smash him with its gorilla arm; wooden blue painted shards flew up into the air. Suddenly the abomination whirled around and smacked the Ninja in the gut with its bear arm.

Restraining a pained groan Chang flipped back in the air, managing to land on its feet. Clenching his hands the Ninja narrowed his eyes at the monster who grinned, clearly mocking him. Fist shaking Chang wasn't about to let the monster get away with that. Leaping forward he dove down in front of the cyborg, as it swung he ducked to the side bounced of the wall and landed a kick to the side of its head. The blow was enough to dizzy the sixed armed creature, taking the opening Chang kicked a leg out as he landed knocking the monster off its feet.

Sickening light green drool oozed from the creatures metallic sharp toothed jaws as it lay groaning on the ground. Its heavy size no doubt lend itself to a heavy fall. The Ninja looked at the downed monster before remembering his endangered friend, turning around he jumped on to the lunch counter. Hearing a surprised cry he peered over the counter and spotted Plop Plop. Not knowing his friend was the Ninja he waved nervously with an uncertain grin.

Not wanting to tip his friend of that he was the Ninja Chang altered his voice as he spoke, making it sound rougher and kept his sentences short, "Are you okay?"

Plop Plop blinked in surprise before glancing around, "Uh…yes?"

The Ninja nodded, "Good." Briefly he looked back to the monster, it was beginning to stir, "Go now!"

"Sure thing!" Plop Plop yelled as he scrambled to his feet and hurried out through the kitchen. Running fast as his short legs could carry him he ran to the lobby, which by now as devoid of any student or teacher. Standing on top of the carp mural Plop Plop took a moment to catch his breath. The Ninja had just saved him, was he good again? He had to tell Chang.

Hearing a crash come from the cafeteria area Plop Plop jumped. He'd tell Chang _after_ he got further away from the fight. Bolting out through the front door Plop Plop looked around, trying to figure out where he was supposed to meet up with the rest of the school. He blinked when he saw someone heading around the corner of the building. Plop Plop arched a brow questioningly, that side lead to the cafeteria.

' _Why would someone head that way?'_ Plop Plop questioned. Thinking the person must be turned around he headed over intending to lead them in the other direction. Turning the corner he was surprised to see who it was.

' _Hannibal McFist? What's he doing here?'_ The rotund teen questioned to himself as he observed the man from where he was. The business man seemed to be watching the fight. Judging by his yelling he seemed to be cheering on the monster. It was no surprise, the monster as dangerous as it was, would be easier to deal with than the Ninja. No one was really the Ninja's fan right now. Still he wondered what he was doing here.

Looking back to the fight the Ninja was still going toe to toe with the creature, trading blows and ducking around. After the warrior's effort to save him, Plop Plop could honestly say he was rooting for the Ninja. In his head that is.

* * *

Chang panted as he blocked a blow from the monster's crab arm. If it wasn't for the suit he was pretty sure he'd be dead right now from enduring all the hits he had. The monster wasn't too smart but it was sure as hell determined to destroy him. Feinting a hit the Ninja hooked his arm around from cyborg's robotic arm and slammed it down onto the ground. Ramming his foot down on the arm he caught Chang busted the robotic arm and wrenched it off. Wires jutted out from broken limb, sparking erratically.

Tossing the end he had the Ninja wondered to himself how long it'd take to beat this abomination of science. He'd already gotten slammed through a concrete wall, thus dragging the fight outside. Looking at the creature the Ninja guess knew he'd have to take out the head at least to defeat the monster for good.

Hearing a rather unsettling sound the Ninja looked to the monster and disturbingly noticed it the center of its chest had opened up!? If it wasn't for the fact an elongated muscular arm opened up, Chang was sure he would had hurled up the lunch he hadn't had.

Getting slammed onto the ground Chang grunted in pain before he was unceremoniously picked up and slammed back onto the ground. The monster lifted him up again, swung him over head, and crashed him into the ground. All the trauma was beginning to make the Ninja feel light headed, only thing keeping his mind coherent was sheer determination to stop the cyborg monster.

' _I must defeat this creature, but merely using my own hands is not enough.'_ Chang's eyes widened, that was it! How had he not thought of it before? He needed a weapon, but from where? He didn't seem to have any on him. He had to have some somewhere though! Wrenching an arm free Chang reached behind him and into the suit, much to his surprise he could feel a handle of a blade. Yanking it out he saw a ninjato blade in his hands. Having no time to marvel at its seemingly out of nowhere appearance he sliced the cyborg's hand off.

Landing on his feet as the hand fell away from him, the Ninja stared off against the freak of nature. With the hand severed on its secret arm the monster retracted the seventh arm and snarled angrily at the Ninja. Both opponents glared at each other through narrowed eyes before charging in for one last bout.

The Ninja blocked the incoming fists with his blade with an expert precision, thanks to the suit. Chang hadn't gotten to weapons training in his martial arts class yet. Blocking the sixth arm he swung his blade out cutting the monster along its midsection. With a strong kick the Ninja knocked the disconnected upper torso of the beast right off. A heavy thud was heard as the large upper body landed on the ground, the monster groaning. Drool still seeping from its jaws.

Chang stood there for a moment, breath labored he shook himself off. He could feel aches already developing but ignored it. Now was the time to finish the beast. Moving around it he observed the creature, wondering where it had come from. The Ninja figured he'd worry about that later. The cyborg tried swiping at him but it was no use, one more swing and the head came off.

"It is done." The Ninja said to himself as he withdrew his ninjato back into his suit. For a moment he stood in pride, he had slayed his first monster! He'd completed his first task as the Ninja! This was a groundbreaking moment! Just as a smile was working its way onto his face the Ninja jumped hearing the sound of large cars coming to a screeching halt.

Turning himself to face the sound he saw SWAT cars lining the side of the grassy area the Ninja was standing on. The enforcers had no doubt been called out to deal with the monster, and no doubt him as well. As he expected the black clad enforcers demanded he stand down, soon as the milled out of their armored trucks. Wanting no fight with them the Ninja tossed a smoke bomb down onto the ground, vanishing from the area.

Reappearing in the school the Ninja looked around. No students or faculty to be seen. To be on the safe side he ducked inside an open janitors close and removed the mask. He was thankfull the magic suit buffered most of the damage he endured. No doubt he was going to be sore and suffering bruises but that was better than broken bones or worse.

Feeling his cellphone go off again Chang noticed he had two messages from Plop Plop, the first regarding his appearance as the Ninja. He couldn't help a slight grin as his friend said he kicked the monster's butt, though from his point of view the fight was rather even. The new one stated, "The Ninja beat the monster! Things should be good now."

Chang looked around wondering where he was supposed to go. The olive haired teen was pretty sure he was supposed to be outside with the rest of the school so Chang headed outside. It only took a few minutes for him to locate the rest of the school huddled on a grassy field. Rejoining the mass of student and faculty he located his friend, much to his relief.

"Plop Plop!" He called, the shorter teen turned to him. Hurrying towards him Chang gave a relieved smile, "I've been looking for you. Are you alright?"

His friend nodded, "Yeah, sorry I kinda just got here." Plop Plop grinned, "You get my texts?"

"Yes I did!" Chang exclaimed, acting surprised and excited for his friend, "You got to see the Ninja take down the monster?"

Plop Plop puffed his chest out, "Yes I did! It was like something out of a movie! The way the Ninja finished him was like something out of Fatal Combat!"

"Sounds impressive." Chang commented amusedly. Inwardly he had to admit there was some similarities between what he had down and a finisher in the gory game. He looked his friend over, checking for any injuries he hadn't seen prior. Furrowing his brows Chang asked, "How did you get out of the cafeteria?"

This caused his friend to perk up before answering, "Oh that's the best part. The Ninja knocked down the monster and told me to make a break for it." He smiled to the taller teen, "Seems like the Ninja is going good again. I'm sure you're happy to hear that."

Chang did his best attempt to act like he was rejoicing, "That truly is something good to hear Plop Plop! I had honestly…been somewhat sure if my faith had been misplace for a while." What he said wasn't exactly off the cuff acting. He smiled again in relief, "I am happy that he ensured you safety my friend."

"So am I." Plop Plop admitted with an agreeing nod. Chang let out a mental sigh of relief, his friend seemed to be buying his acting. Plop Plop then gave him an awkward grin causing Chang to arch a brow. The brunette rubbed his neck uneasily, "Slight confession, I was kind of thinking the same. But for once I'm happy to be wrong."

"A rare occurrence indeed." Chang chuckled. Looking to the SWAT units that were moving out the teen frowned, "I wonder if Norrisville will ever claim him a hero once again…"

His friend made a somewhat unsure hum before giving Chang reassuring smile, "Well if the Ninja keeps doing more heroics, and not asking for money, I think the city will like him again eventually."

"I hope so Plop Plop, I hope so." Chang said partly to himself. He had a lot of work ahead of himself, more than he had initially thought to begin with. The new Ninja had a whole city to get back on his side.

* * *

 **Mmm, yep. Ended up deciding to continue. I like the AU idea too much. I love First Ninja and this way I get to write more for him. Sadly no First Ninja Randy in this, next ch will fix that lol. Yep, Chang decide not to tell Plop Plop. Not everything will be exactly the opposite in this though. Its a switch AU not a reverse AU (aka the Ninja being evil, stuff like that). Like the joke about the headband is the joke about the scarf.**

 **Also the Mortal Kombat reference was coined by my friend who pointed out the more 'gory' finish for RC9GN first fight lol**

 **Please leave input :) I'd love to discuss the AU and your thoughts on it**


	3. Chapter 3 King of Rejects

**RC9GN: Time Switched Ninja**

 _By: Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 3: King of Rejects**

"No thank you Mom, two helpings is enough for me." Chang called to his mother in a light hearted tone. He'd just finished dinner, and boy had he been starving! After all the exercise he'd gotten today it was like he couldn't eat enough! But he'd stopped himself at two helpings otherwise he'd end up feeling stuffed and sluggish. Wincing at a pain in his side Chang was reminded of his other reason for leaving. Shutting the door behind him he cradled the biggest bruise he'd received from his first fight as the Ninja.

Slumping down on his bed the new ninja rested his back against the two pillows he had piled on top of each other. It eased some of the pain to his relief. The bruises had been another reason for his departure from his miniature feast. During dinner it was getting hard to hide his resulting winces from the aches. Lifting his shirt he inspected the damage, not as bad as he expected but the bruise would be around for a while.

Sighing to himself Chang consigned himself to rest for a bit. He stared up at his typical plain white ceiling, eyes drifting around the slightly lumpy texture as he thought about his day. After the fight with the cyborg thing the school day had been less hectic than expected. Then again the schoolboard had perfected how to deal with monster, and or robot, attacks. They had been going on for years after all. It made Chang wonder why school security hadn't been improved, but even while the last Ninja was corrupt he still dealt with the issues, for a price. The cities new SWAT team had been prudent in answering too.

Once it was clear the Ninja was no longer around and the monster taken care of the classes resumed. The attack had been short so they'd only have to stay a short while after normal school time. Lunch was resumed in the gym, and afterwards classes went on as normal. Students were forbidden to go near the destroyed cafeteria but other than that the upper classmen and faculty acted as if nothing had happened. It was sort of admirable Chang supposed.

His class had gone by normally…save for the _one_. P.E. Chang cringed a little at the thought. Plop Plop had been right, he'd been _completely_ right. Coach Green was **insane**. There was being a daredevil, there was being a thrill junky and then there was Coach Green. By no means was the man a bad guy far as Chang could tell, but he was far too into challenging his students. To the point of outright endangering them.

How in the world he'd gotten barbed wire onto school grounds as well as probably rabid badgers was beyond Chang. Their principal, Slimovitz he believed, was most likely used to the coach's outrageous teaching plans. Or felt it was better to deal with afterwards, as he had intervened before any of his class could be mauled. Safe to say Chang wholeheartedly admitted that Plop Plop had been right. Thankfully his friend had been too stunned to rub it in afterwards. A nice bonus.

Last thing of note was taking the bus home. The one that had delivered the box to him was his bus driver! What were the odds? Chang wondered if he choose to be his bus driver to keep an eye on him. It couldn't be a coincidence that he happened to work at the school the Ninja protected when he was clearly affiliated with him. Chang really wanted to apologize for his actions but in front of everyone on the bus was not the place. He'd have to try and catch him while he wasn't on the bus. Maybe during lunch. Until then the olive haired teen knew he'd have to endure awkward bus rides. Price he had to pay for attacking him Chang supposed…

The other thing on his mind was where these monsters and robots were coming from. They both seemed to appear at random. Another thing he had to find out.

His eyes drifted over to the Nomicon which still in his backpack. Could he ask? Chang withdrew from the idea, telling himself that he could handle whatever came his way. He beat a cyborg without asking then he could handle a monster or any other robot. The Nomicon wasn't flashing so clearly whatever it had wanted to tell him prior wasn't important.

Further he the awkward feeling in his gut was a good deterrent.

Shrugging it off the teen got out of bed and pulled his homework out of his red and black bag. It wasn't really homework as it was questionnaire sheets. Once those were filled out he did some practice for his martial arts school. As he did Chang came to the realization that Coach Green's class could be useful. As absurd as his ideas were if he faced them head on it could double as pretty decent Ninja training.

The man was still insane though.

* * *

Later that night once the new ninja was asleep the Ninja Nomicon glowed within its box. It was nice of the teen had taken him out of the backpack and back into its proper box. Far better treatment than the mystic tome had received from Mac Antfee. The thought of the power hungry ninja cause the hardcover book to burn with red. Memories of be left behind at home, in filthy locations caused the book to glow with anger. The Nomicon was well aware it was a book, that was obvious, but it felt that it at least deserved to be treated with dignity!

Now the current Ninja was ignoring it as well. It had been only one incident but after Mac Antfee the tome wasn't going to endure it for long as it had previously. The Ninja Nomicon wasn't about to let two bad Ninjas happen in a row!

"Easy Nomicon. Easy. Chillax okay?" Randy soothed from his place within the book. Currently he sat atop the waterfall located inside. Sitting cross legged on a flat tan paper colored stone. It was easy enough to sense the book developing frustration.

The book seemed to still for a moment, the world inside continued but the "air" of said world seemed to ease up.

Randy took it as an opportunity to speak, "Remember past Ninjas have skimped on lessons. It doesn't mean Chang will end up like honking Antfee. Bit wonk to lump him in with that jerk wad for one missed lesson."

Once more the book seemed to be considering this so the first ninja went on.

"Next time he shloomps on in I'll have a chat with him." Randy suggested calmly talking into the sky of the Nomicon's world. He grinned a bit, "Gotta remember Nomicon. We're dealing with a teenager. A headstrong one at that." His grin slipped into a sly smirk, tone coolly even, "When he hits a wall he'll come to us."

That seemed to sooth the book, the air lighting up considerably. Randy nodded approvingly, "There yah go Nomi-Cool." He chimed lightly before returning it his prior event one, "Trust me, I don't want a repeat of Antfee either, but let's not rush to judge because of him." The first ninja smiled, "Cool?"

The Nomicon's response was unsaid but the first ninja didn't seem to need one.

* * *

"Okay class! Who's ready for hopscotch?" Coach Green exclaimed holding what was no doubt a heavy duty flame thrower. The class, including Chang and Plop Plop, stared blankly at their teacher. Even Bash stared and the jock/ bully was usually up for anything insane thing the coach came up with.

Even though no one answered the overly eager coach began to explain how the game would be played, with a flamethrower, "Here's how it goes. You skip the stone and you must get said stone before the stream of fire makes it to you! And then go back of course."

Plop Plop, sporting the gym uniform, looked to his friend, "And you said it couldn't be done."

"Clearly I have underestimated the man's creativity." Chang admitted while keeping his eyes on their mad gym instructor. It'd been a weak since they'd started high school and each time he dreaded gym, and in the past it had been one of his favorite class but each time Coach Green would out crazy himself. To be honest Chang wasn't surprise by now that the hopscotch rumor was true.

Suddenly the coach stopped as someone came into the room delivering their coach a piece of paper before leaving right after. Coach Green looked over the piece of paper before sighing, "Looks like hopscotch is cancelled." A sigh of relief from the class. The coach seemed to ignore or not notice it, "Instead we'll play dodgeball."

Plop Plop looked no happier about the change than he did when they were going to do hopscotch. He muttered flatly to himself, "I hate dodgeball…"

His taller, leaner friend put a hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry my friend, I shall guard you."

The rotund teen narrowed his eyes, "No." Chang blinked in surprise, "I'm determined to stand my ground this time."

"Well…if you are certain Plop Plop." The olive haired one of the duo said unsurely. Though he was somewhat happy with his friend determined to stand up for himself. Chang just wasn't certain if dodgeball was the right place to do so. The teams had already been made without the coach's say so. Without the instructor intervention, it was bullies vs the rejects with a few random students on either side.

"If he's not taking the offer I'll take it." Chang turned his head and was surprised to see the band geek Bash liked to pick on behind him. Bucky Hensletter as he found his name to be in the last week or so.

"As will I." The olive haired teen turned his head to the other way and saw a blue haired teen standing fearfully beside him. It was the goth Julian. He was an odd one even by Chang's standards.

Chang withheld a sigh looking their team over they weren't really a match for Bash's team. They had fewer athletically adept team members. As far as Chang was aware he'd be carrying the team. Although there was the shorter blue haired girl who was fiercely standing by a taller purple haired girl with lighter fuchsia streaks in her hair. Chang had the feeling she had a strong throwing arm, but two people would not be enough to win. Still, he wasn't about to go down fighting.

"Very well." Chang said with a loose nod. He might as well, could use this a ninja practice. Protecting people was part of the job description. Also they'd lose more quickly if they lost too many people right off the bat.

"Just do as I instruct." He said firmly, the two main bullying targets nodded readily. Chang gave a curt nod and continue, "Good, stay by me but don't stand still. If you can pick up the dodgeballs that miss."

"Got it, keep dodge-ball-ing!" Bucky said with fearful excitement, "Dodgeball Zing!"

Chang smiled slightly to the band student's trademark joke making. At least he seemed to be in better spirits than Julian, who was enviously glancing as Stevens, another band student. Apparently he had IBS, irritable bowel syndrome, Chang wasn't sure how that kept him from engaging gym but apparently it did.

The coach distributed the reddish brown dodgeballs to each side of the teams. Having to remind Bash that he wasn't supposed to toss the one he'd be given yet. Bucky let out a side of relief that the bully had been restrained for the time being, he knew that ball was aimed at him. Standing on the side of the court the teacher announced the rule, "If you are hit with the ball you are out. These will be no mercy rounds! The rule about catching the ball is invalid!"

Immediately after the British instructor blew on his whistle, once the loud whine of the instrument was heard the game began. Plop Plop quickly took aim and tossed his ball, much to everyone's surprise it smacked right into Bash's dark skinned friend. Chang believed his name was Rudy? Regardless everyone was shocked, Chang didn't know his friend had such a good arm, he was impressed.

The retaliation was immediate, Plop Plop yelled as he Bash, Mick and Doug Jaminski (not to be confused with Douglas "Doug" who was on Chang's team) tossed their balls his way. Chang narrowed his eyes at Bash and flung the ball he had, sadly Bash moved out of the way and Doug Jaminski was nailed instead. Quickly Julian passed Chang a ball he'd gathered. Ducking and weaving away from a few careening his way Chang aimed and hurled the ball. He grinned to himself when Bash yelped in surprise, having still been aiming for Chang's friend.

The out was celebrated by Julian, Bucky, and Plop Plop, leading them to immediately get picked off. Chang managed to dodge a few but sighed when Rudy managed to get him back for taking of two of his friends. The hit honestly didn't really bother him, after enduring three robot attacks and the first one a dodgeball was almost nothing.

They didn't manage to win any of the rounds of dodgeball. They'd come close but the bullies quickly wised up to who were the threats, them being Chang, Plop Plop and the blue haired girl Debbie Kang. Chang was fine with that though, he'd managed to out Bash three of the six games they played. Two of the other times he'd remained in and the other game Debbie had managed to get him.

Once gym was through the class was sent back to the locker room to change back into their regular cloths and clean up. Chang sat on the bench and was brushing his olive green hair, straightening it back out so he could tie back into a loose ponytail. He looked to his friend Plop Plop when he smacked him on the back.

"You my friend are so bruce!" He praised with a proud grin. Plop Plop held his hands in the air as he continued, "I mean organizing those two guys so you'd have a constant supply of dodgeball is brilliant!" He looked to him, "Didn't know you were such a good tactician."

Chang chuckled shrugging off the praise as he tied his hair back, "Plop Plop, you must recall. We have much experience being the underdogs in games of dodgeball."

Plop Plop nodded in agreement, "This is way too true."

"One thing remains though," both friends turned their head to see Julian and Bucky standing at the end of the row of lockers. The Goth, apparently fast to change clothing, was already in his purple attire, hands were together, "you are certainly bruce. You managed to slay the fell Bashford three times!"

"Yeah, you helped us out there! I've never lasted so long in a game of dodgeball before." Bucky agreed before laughing, "You really bashed Bash! Zing!"

Chang rubbed his neck, he wasn't really used to such praise and so modestly replied, "It truly was nothing. After all we still failed to capture victory."

"Ah, but when we had expected victory to elude our grasp any amount of success is acceptable in the face of impending defeat." Julian argued smoothly while holding up a theatrically pointed finger. Bucky appeared a bit confused by his way of putting it but seemed to get the point and nodded in agreement.

Chang was thoughtful for a moment, "That is true I suppose. We did force our foes to fight for their assured victory." He smiled to the two, "But I believe credit also goes to my friend Plop Plop and Debbie Kang."

Plop Plop looked to his friend, surprised he'd share his moment to shine. His attention was turned when Bucky sniggered at his name. A quickly disapproving look from both Chang and Plop Plop quickly silenced him. Bucky made up for the moment by cheering, "Three cheers for our defenders! Chang, Plop Plop," he managed to withhold another snicker, "and Debbie!"

The members of their team in the locker room started to cheer much to Chang and Plop Plop's surprise. The moment of praise was short lived when Douglas, the tattletale, was shoved aside by Bash and his crew. Chang immediately narrowed his eyes by the display. Bash immediately singled Chang out. Pointing he yelled, "You're the shoob that hit Bash with the ball. Bash is the one that hits, not the other way around shooby!"

Chang snorted dully, "Both sides are to hit each other Bash. We are not ducks in a barrel for you."

The wording Chang chose confused Bash for a moment before he laughed mockingly, "Stupid shoob, this has nothing to do about ducks!"

"He means we weren't going to stand there and let you pelt us with dodgeballs…" Plop Plop explained with a roll of his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Idiot."

Unfortunately Bash's hearing was better than Plop Plop expected, quickly he leered at the shorter teen, "What did you say?"

Plop Plop's prior bravery seemed to remain he glared back at the much larger teenager, "I called you an idiot."

"Oh yeah?" Bash challenged, "Then why is youse's name sound like a way of saying a Mr. Grumpy, huh? At least Bash's name isn't so lame."

Although the retort had little to do with Bash's intelligence, the effect he desired was what he wanted. Plop Plop was silenced and left silently seething at teasing, at times he really hated his name. Times such as this. The laughter from Bash's bros were cruelly mocking to his ears to the point of searing. Bucky Hensletter was left looking away awkwardly for his prior snickering.

Not one to stand by and let his friend be insult in such a manner Chang got between Plop Plop and the gang. The bullies looked vaguely surprised by the burning look they were getting from the olive haired teen. Chang bared his teeth at them, "You shall not speak to my friend in such a manner!"

"And whose gonna stop us, you weirdo?" Rudy said dismissively.

Chang's defiance remained and he shot his glare over to the dark skinned individual, "Yes. I will. And don't think I shall not fight back. I have administered my fair share of bloody noses to any who dare to pick on my friend!" He pulled his lips back in a warning grow, "So try me."

The locker room fell quiet at the blatant threat to the group of bullies. Julian and Bucky exchanged glances, Chang had been a rather quiet for as long as they knew him (by name at least) only speaking when spoken too. So to hear such a threat to come out of his mouth with such conviction was astonishing. Nothing either knew about Chang suggested anything violent, both had honestly thought he'd be opposed to it, but clearly Bash had pushed the wrong button. Though a small part of each of them kind of wanted to see what'd happen but another, much larger part, wanted to avoid a fight all together.

While Rudy reeled back from the threat the leader of the bros, Bash, stepped up to the challenge, "You can't do anything to me. I'm Bash Johnson! That makes me better than you! And I'll crush you like…" He stalled a moment to find the word, unable to, "Like a think that crushes other things. Yeah!"

His words seems to effectively rally the other members of his group, though Rudy seemed to hang to the back a bit. Chang stood his ground ready to face off when the coach barged in yanking everyone out of the hostile moment. Everyone turned their attention to Green, "Hurry up you lollygaggers! This is a locker room, not a sauna! Class is nearly over!" He pointed to Bash, "Bash, Principal Slimovitz wants you in the front office."

Bash's antagonistic mood seemed to have died completely as he slumped his shoulders forward like a pouting child. Grumbling to himself about how stupid this was, and how he was Bash Johnson, he stalked out of the room.

With their leader gone the remaining three looked back to Chang who still gave them the same daring look. Rudy was the first to back out followed by Doug. Mick seemed to have lost interest, or didn't care so long as Bash wasn't around, leaving to follow after his friends. Chang kept his eyes locked on them until the bullies were out of the room. Slowly everyone went back to getting back into their regular attire.

Snorting bluntly Chang turned back to his friend looking at him worriedly until Bucky spoke up, capturing his attention, "Wow that was pretty brave of you Chang!"

Only hearing the last half of it Chang, as he was distracted by his friend's down trodden appearance, took a moment to guess what Bucky was talking about, "Uh, oh I was merely defending my friend. As I said I will not stand for such behavior, and care not who does it."

Julian looked at him with morbid curiosity, "Have you truly bloodied people's noses?"

"I have." Chang answered readily, going back to putting his regular clothing on.

"That is so cool! Blood is so cool!" Julian squealed excitedly, both Chang and Bucky gave him an odd look but it was unnoticed by the goth.

"Um, if you believe so." Chang replied not wanting to judge the taller teen. So long as he didn't harm anyone he could like the morbid stuff and Julian seemed very harmless, albeit weird.

"You must join my Der Monster Klub during lunch! We meet every day in the cafeteria!" Julian insisted happily, hands together while he nodded.

This seemed to pull Plop Plop out of his funk for the moment while he echoed, "Klub?"

"It's the better more strangely European way of saying club." Julian explained, seeming used to having explain what klub was.

Chang thought about it for a moment, before smiling, it seemed he had made friend. Maybe two considering Bucky seemed to like him. Then he caught a worried look on Plop Plop's face. As happy as he was to expand his social circle he wasn't about to leave his friend behind for new ones. He looked back to Julian and motioned to Plop Plop, "Will my friend be allowed to join his "Klub" too?"

"Of course!" The peppy goth answered, smiling with oddly sharp canines, "The more members the better!"

The olive haired teen smiled, "I shall discuss it with my friend then. We cannot be duo if there is but one."

Julian nodding in understanding, "Of course, join at any time you'd like." The goth turned his head to Bucky, "My offer to you remains open as well Bucky. I am certain you'd enjoy the company of the Klub nicely."

The band geek smile warily, Julian was nice but he creeped him out, "I really can't, I use lunch for triangle practice." He rubbed his neck warily, "Speaking of which…I gotta go, band class will be starting soon."

"Before you go," Chang called, halting Bucky and catching Julian's attention, "If either of you or your friends have any troubles with Bash or otherwise. Please, feel free to come for aid."

Bucky smiled at the offer, it was good to know someone would have his back for once. Julian giggled gleefully, "A defender! Truly wonderful! I shall be sure to keep that in mind." He then bowed with an arm across his chest, "As Bucky has said my next class will soon begin. So I bid you farewell."

Smiling Chang waved good-bye to his two new friends. Looking back to his friend he frowned seeing the upset expression on his face. After pulling his shirt back on at last, covering a somewhat developed torso, he sat next to his friend on the bench, "Plop Plop, you mustn't let that moronic jerk wad bother you. His insult was just a cheap shot and not a successful counter to your remark."

"I know…" Plop Plop half muttered staring down at the dark grey floor of the locker room, "It's just…" He sighed shaking his head, "It still gets to me you know."

Chang nodded understandingly, his name had also been made fun of but much less so than his unfortunate friend, "I am aware Plop Plop, but you know I shall remain by your side."

Hearing this a look reassurance welled onto the shorter friends face, Plop Plop smiled, "Thanks Chang, I needed to hear that. And thanks for defending me again, you're a real bro." He held his hand out for a fist bump.

Bumping his fist to his rotund friend's Chang patted him on the back before pulling on his shoes, "Come my friend, we shall already be late for class. Let us not waste any further time in this sweat smelling place."

"Yeah you're right," Plop Plop agreed, gradually his tone beginning to pick up. Once he was dressed the two teens exited the locker room, neither noticed the green mist retreating back into a nearby air vent…

When they left the locker room the bell rang but they had expected it so the ringing was ignored. Walking through the hall Plop Plop looked to Chang, "Are you really considering Julian's offer?"

"Of course." Chang answered, "As I had told you before school started. I want to expand our friend circle." He formed a tilted smile, "Admittedly Julian is…"

"Honking weird?" Plop Plop finished for him with a look, recalling his fascination for blood.

"Yes…" Chang admitted slowly, "But he doesn't seem too bad and has a rather friendly nature from what I've seen. Aside from that socially Julian is likely in our ranking. An outcasts like us, so why not?"

"This "Klub" of his does sound pretty interesting." Plop Plop admitted slowly not actually sounding sold on the idea. He slowly looked to his friend, his expression undefined. "You really won't go unless I do?"

"Of course, you are my biffer after all." Chang said earnestly with a smile.

Plop Plop looked off to the side, as much as he wasn't too fond of the idea of being around more people he nodded slowly. He couldn't hold his friend back from making more friend just because he wanted to act like a stubborn shoob. Besides how bad could it be? Plop Plop nodded again but more fluidly, "Alright, let's try it out."

"Excellent!" Chang exclaimed happily, perking a bit at his friend's acceptance of the idea.

The shorter friend snorted, "Pft, you just want to show off how you've become King of the Rejects in one fell swoop."

Chang hummed with a smirk, "I admittedly do like the ring of the title."

Plop Plop rolled his eyes at his friend's shoobishness, "Crying out loud you're such a shoob."

"King of the shoobs." Chang corrected proudly, getting a snorted laugh from his friend.

* * *

Julian hummed merrily to himself as he went over to his designated metallic tomb, aka his locker. Unlocking the cold, metal, sarcophagus he looked inside of the customized locker. He had a poll added inside to hang his various trench coats, posters: including a dark fairy, a dead tree, his favorite supernatural love story pairing (After Dusk) and a picture of his favorite haunted house. It had been a bit of a hassle brining the coats, poll and posters over; he'd only just finished yesterday, but it had been worth it!

Currently the peppy goth was excited about the new comrade he'd made today! Correction comrades. It made him positively happy! He'd only managed to gather two other players for his club so far Juggo the clown kid, and Theresa Fowler. Accordion Dave was a maybe, he said he'd think about it like Bucky had. It was difficult to gauge whether or not he was interested in the idea with his seemingly permanent disinterested tone. Hoped he was, the more members Der Monster Klub had the more exquisite the game play would be!

Also he'd put a lot of work into his Klub Master throne, not to mention the game pieces. His family was pretty well off but Julian believed in making things himself.

Julian had plenty of people in his last Der Monster Klub in middle school and could have followed them to high school, but once he heard Norrisville High had **real** monsters he just **had** to attend! It had taken some convincing to get his parents to allow him to attend but Julian had managed. Thankfully the new SWAT team was reassuring enough. Further the Ninja seemed to be acting good again recently what with destroying the robots and all. Julian didn't really care for the robots though, a **monster** was what he wanted to see. Unfortunately for the goth teen none had shown up yet.

Still that was nothing to be down about! There was still plenty of high school left after all. For now he was excited about the two new possible members. Chang Cunningham and Plop Plop. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, never had he met someone with the same first and last name before. It was a rather unfortunate combination too, one Plop was bad enough, but two? His name made him a prim target for the types like Bash…

Thankfully the rotund teen had such a faithful friend! One willing to draw blood in his defense! It made Julian giddy, Chang had also offered to defend him as well. With Chang defending them the Klub would be safe haven for social misfits. Maybe he'd gain enough members to get a room reserved for them during lunch!

"Ah, such a wonderful turn of events!" Julian mused happily to himself. He turned around heading to the exit of the school as school had finished, but he'd taken a while to Dave about joining his Klub. A push to his back sent the poor goth teen tumbling forwards, landing on the title floor with a thud. Hearing a familiar boisterous laugh he knew who it had been, he didn't even need to look.

"Ha-ha! You fell down dork!" Bash mocked, reminding Julian of a kindergarten bully rather than a high school one.

"Ha, yes…" Julian said, trying to play along and appease the large teen. It was very hard to believe someone of Bash's size was the same age as he. Sadly for him it didn't work, Bash had gone after him for a reason not just for kicks. One of his friends snatch up his top hat that had fallen off his head as he went to reach for it. Jumping to his feet the goth tried to grab his hat back, crying, "Hey! Give me back my hat!"

Doug who had grabbed it tossed it over to Rudy, then to Bash, back to Doug the cycle repeated between the three while Julian desperately tried to catch his hat. Catching it again Bash held it out of the skinny teen's reach, "You want this hat? You isn't getting this hat back."

"Why!?" Julian cried still trying to jump for his hat.

"Because your friends with that shoob that's friends with the shooby who called Bash stupid! They aren't here…so you're gonna pay for them insulting the Bash!" Bash Johnson yelled then grinned, "Now your hat is Bash's! I'm gonna use it as a trashcan!"

Julian stared in utter despair, he'd had that hat since he was in kindergarten! He couldn't let Bash use it to put whatever filth he had in his room! It was practically priceless! The goth chased after the group of thugs but the somehow bigger-than-Bash Mick knocked Julian pack over to the carp mural.

Tears in his eyes Julian stared as his tormentors laughed while they walked to the exit of the school. How could they do this? One insult and they took his prized possession!? How could they. How dare they?! Julian sat there seething, tears going down the sides of his face, wishing he could make them pay and reclaim his beloved hat.

Confusion swept across his face as green mist surround him. His hat glowed green. He was about to get his wish…

* * *

 **I had two ways to have the first stanking go. Now I get to do them both. Yay!**

 **Julian is my favorite secondary character, Bucky is likable too so they were good options for Chang to make friends with. He is on his way to being the coolest social outcast, King of the Rejects if you will lol. Bash was hard to write for he's so...stupid ugh. Also I gave the red hoodie kid the name Rudy because I saw someone suggest it on his wikia page lol. Seemed fitting. There are two Dougs too, one that hangs with Bash the other is Douglas the tattletale.**

 **More First Ninja Randy is the freaking highlight of this AU I love him**

 **Please leave input :) I enjoy seeing what you think about the story/AU**


	4. Chapter 4 Stank Lesson

**RC9GN: Time Switched Ninja**

 _By: Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 4: Stank Lesson**

Chang and Plop Plop had just boarded their bus and were waiting to leave but for now they were still waiting for a while for stragglers. In a few more minutes they'd be departing. Chang was taking the time to look over what he had in the manner of homework, while his friend was reading a Rorg comic. So far the homework work load was nothing major just some worksheets. None of the ones he had were more than two pages long. So Chang guessed he had an hour's worth maybe.

With that done the teen thought about his time as the ninja so far. Three more robot has attacked during the week. Two of the three times the SWAT team had shown up in attempt to stop the robot and take him in. Chang was very thankful for the magic smoke bombs he had. They allowed for a quick and easy escape. The suit was durable, but he wasn't fond of the idea of testing it against heavy duty bullets.

The real task was keeping his secret from his biffer, especially when a robot showed up during one of their shared class. Plop Plop was thankfully not keen on getting near the robot and Chang had used the excuse of wanting to get a look at the Ninja. His bro called him crazy as Coach Green, Chang had taken the comment with amusement.

Something that had bothered him a little was the Nomicon being silent during the whole week. He looked at the book that was sitting within his backpack just behind his math book at the back of his backpack. Out of his biffer's sight. If he asked he'd just say it was a book that his Mom had gotten him. At the most Plop Plop would ask what it was about, he wasn't big on books that weren't comics. He glanced at his friend he was still reading the comic, and had a few more stowed away in his own backpack. Taking the chance he tapped the red and black hard covered book. No response.

Chang hoped the book's silence was a good sign, one that meant he was doing a good job as the Ninja. He had defeated all the robots that had shown up. Now that he knew where the weapons were handling robots was easier. Not simple but easier. The ninjato was by far his most effective weapon but kusari-gama; chained sickle, kunai, shuriken, throwing rings, chigiriki (the Japanese equivalent of a morning star) were also useful of course. He still needed more practice with the nunchucks to feel comfortable using them in battle, but they were a weapon he was pretty eager to learn in depth. The bo staff was an effective deterrent, but didn't deal enough damage to large robots, and most were pretty big.

The new ninja wondered if he could find a suitable place to practice with the weapons. _'The woods was a good place,'_ Chang thought. It away from the city and its law enforcement, but it was hard to really practice with the suit constantly guiding his movements. Yes he could improve over time but in battle was only time where it seemed effective while in the suit. His martial arts class had weapons training but not nearly enough of the weapons were included. Bo staff, nunchucks and blade training were the only ones available and that wasn't even half of the weapons he had.

The olive haired teen blinked when the Ninja Nomicon began glowing faintly. Chang checked to see if his friend had noticed anything. No he was still paying attention to his comic book. Chang was uncertain what to do, he couldn't enter the book while he was on the bus! He was certain if his friend found him devoid of his mind he'd freak out. Someone freaking out on the bus wouldn't end well.

The Nomicon would have to wait till he was in the clear. The book seemed to think disagree and it glowed more brightly. Chang was quick to zip his backpack up so the light wouldn't shine towards his friend. Leaving the other side unzipped the teen could see the book was continuing to glow. The book was flashing in an urgent manner. Whatever it had to say couldn't wait it seemed.

Tensing his jaw the teen quickly tried to figure a way off the bus, then he remembered the one driving it was an ally of the Ninja! Surely he would allow him off the bus! Now he just needed an excuse for his friend. Quickly he got up from his seat and hurried down the aisle. This surprised his friend and earned him some looks from other people.

"Where are you going?!" Plop Plop yelled in surprise.

"I have forgotten my phone!" Chang yelled back as he ran to the front. It was believable he felt, he didn't use his phone often and wasn't so attached to it as others were. Honestly he'd almost lost it a couple of times before. Still it was believable to rush and get it, cellphones were expensive and his Mom would understandably get upset.

Reaching the driver, swallowing his worry about speaking to him, he frantically asks, "I must leave the bus!"

"You got a way of gett'in home?" The driver asked unaffected tone, he almost acted like it was normal.

"I do." Chang answered, relieved the man was going along with it. If anything he could change into the Ninja and run home. In fact the thought of running along the rooftops sounded exciting. He'd have to be careful about not getting spotted though…on second thought walking sounded nice too. Better safe than sorry after all.

The cowboy hatted man nodded curtly, "Alright then."

"Thank you," Chang said with a bow of his head before briskly adding while he left, "And sorry for the disturbance…" The apology was meant to be both for the current moment and their first meeting. Chang didn't check to see if he got his dual meaning, so he left it to hoping.

Leaving the bus behind him Chang hurried through the nearest door into the school. It seemed the Nomicon stopped flashing thankfully. The new ninja was glad the book had its own mind, and could tell he was going to answer its call. He really hoped it was important enough for him having to make a scene on the bus.

Hiding inside a stall he sat on the toilet after shutting and locking the stall door. Sitting back on the porcelain throne Chang looked at the book sitting on his lap. Taking a breath Chang braced himself with a deep breath, he still didn't like the thought of his mind leaving his body, but he knew there'd be repercussions to ignoring the Nomicon this time. Opening up the book his dark brown eyes were met with a golden flash of light. Devoid of his mind body slumped forward, his face fell onto the pages.

Like the first time Chang found himself falling into the Nomicon's world, was this only to enter the book? If there was another method he'd take it! His screaming fall was abruptly interrupted when he, again, fell flat on his face.

"Well," Oh no he recognized that voice, "Nice of you to finally drop by again shooby."

Chang pulled himself up and saw the first ninja, Randy, standing in front of him arms crossed not stiffly but not in a lax manner either. The new ninja blinked confusedly at the tone, was he in trouble? For what? He thought he'd been doing a good job. He shifted his legs into a sitting position, Chang was about to reply when he noticed they were standing on a small floating platform! Stumbling back he let out a surprised cry, the world around them seemed to be constantly spinning. It was pretty startling!

The first ninja snorted amusedly catching Chang's irate attention. The ninja pulled the much younger ninja to his feet. He offhandedly waved away the teens surprise, "Relax, you're in no danger here. Also this is super bruce to zoom around on." The ninja laughed. Clearing his throat Randy got himself back on track. "But we're not here to talk about bruce moving platforms."

Chang shifted his feet, he definitely was in trouble, "Have I done something wrong?"

"Yes." Randy answered simply, before lightly shrugging, "Nothing big. You're not going to be punished or anything wonk like that."

Hearing this Chang allowed himself to relax a bit, before knitting his brows confusedly, "But, what have I done wrong, I had believed myself to be doing good."

"Oh you have been doing a good job!" The first Ninja of Norrisville praised, Chang felt himself straighten proudly that is until the adult ninja messed with his hair. The fact he had it in a loose ponytail meant it'd be annoying to fix. Randy moved in front of him and suddenly flicked him on the forehead. Chang promptly cried in protest of the action which was casually ignored, "but you did ignore the Nomicon and it wasn't too happy about that."

Lightly rubbing his slightly stinging forehead Chang responded irately, "I had to stop the monster and save my friend! There was no time to answer the Nomicon's call!"

Randy seemed to ponder his answer, though it was clearly faux, "Wouldn't it have been easier if you knew where your weapons where?" He inquired rhetorically.

His question made Chang halt, his annoyed mood quickly vanished. The new ninja looked off to the side unable to make eye contact upon realizing his error, "That was the lesson?"

The first ninja looked the newest ninja over. It was clear he realized his mistake, which was good, guilt was a sign he felt bad for making his mistake. Randy nodded, "Yeah, but you caught on quick. Wasn't a big lesson, Nomicon is just testy after the last ninja. Just giving yah a heads up ya'know?"

Chang lifted a brow, for an 800 year-old ninja from the thirteenth century he was pretty up-to-date on the slang. It was kind of weird. The teen nodded regardless, which earned him several fast one after the other pats on the head. He stifled an annoyed growl at the demeaning action and put up with it for the short while it happened.

"Anyway," the first ninja drawled, "I'd love to chat buuut you gotta get to your new lesson." He blinked his sapphire eyes recalling something, "Oh. And be sure to pay attention Nomicon can is still a tad touchy. The book can be a grump." Randy chuckled disregarding the brief annoyed flash from the symbol void around them which had Chang looking around.

"So," Randy continued moving around the platform, Chang only turned his head towards him. His dark brown eyes widened catching the sight of the first ninja winding up for a kick but it was too late to protest. In the next second he was punted off the floating platform. He could barely hearing the first ninja's call above his yelling, "Thanks for dropping by! See yah later!"

Chang stared down into the void as room zoomed into view causing him to land in a tumbling roll. The new ninja groaned, he was getting real tired of all the falling inside the Nomicon. Rubbing his head out of reflex he looked up. He was in some sort of Japanese home, no one was around. Yet there was a presence, he could feel it. Chang looked around, where was the lesson?

He shifted to his knees while turning his head from left to right, the new ninja was about to say something when a feudal style upper classman appeared. Chang tilted his head, he looked like he was a paper cut out. He was holding a fancy looking hand fan, it had a beautiful design of a stunning bird on it. Sitting attentively Chang watched curiously as strange green doodled smoke of some sort appeared out of nowhere. The smog entered into the hand fan, making it glow an eerie, sick green.

Chang gasped as the nobleman transformed into an orange snake creature. Neck elongated and hands turning into sharp claws, one still clutching the fan. The changes were made by the odd doodles covering the original parts of the man. The monster nobleman was baring on Chang, the young ninja leaning back on his hands. He didn't run remembering the first ninja's words that he wasn't in any real danger in the book.

The man turned monster was then knocked away. Chang half expected the first ninja to have shown up but instead his eyes saw a doodle ninja. The new ninja furrowed his brows, it was rather crudely drawn, like something an elementary schooler would scribble. The joints of its arms and legs were at odd places. For some reason his suit was blue not black. Feeling it unnecessary to comment on the craftsmanship, and recalling the books irate mood, Chang held his tongue.

The fight between the monster man and the ninja was no fight at all. The monster lunged and the doodle ninja easily busted the fan with a kick. The green mist flew up from the broken fan and feudal man reverted to normal. He appeared confused, colorful doodled question marks appearing above his head.

Realizing what this lesson was for Chang sat up straight, "Ah, this experience pertains to the monsters that assault the school!"

The doodle ninja, what Chang assumed was the Nomicon's consciousness' current proxy, turned to Chang and nodded. Chang then assumed a confused expression and he tilted his head questioningly, "But why tell me this now? I was to take the bus home as you were aware."

The blue and red ninja motioned back to the broken pieced of the face, by seemingly magic the fan repaired itself. Chang sat in awe as the fan floated in the air and grew in size becoming larger than the average flat screen TV. The sounds of a marker scribbling could be heard as words were written onto the fan.

Chang read aloud the words that appeared on the fan, "The **evil funk** possesses the vulnerable using that which he holds **most dear**." The phrases "evil funk" and most "most dear" were highlighted, the first with green the other with red.

"I see…" Chang remarked slowly before furrowing his olive colored brows, "but that does not answer my question."

The doodle ninja shot Chang an irate look. The teen lowered his head with a wary grin, apparently he had interrupted. Grin lopsided he bowed his head, "Forgive me for interrupting Nomicon, I had not intended to."

Briefly the doodle ninja looked at the new ninja before seeming to accept the apology and turned its attention back to the fan. Chang's own attention was drawn to it as well when the fan closed and then opened again. To his surprise when it opened the fan showed something happening in the outside world! Chang was shocked when he saw a light blue spider-like monster chasing Bash Johnson through the halls of the school. Looking at the monster Chang creased his brows, it looked familiar somehow…He gasped when he noticed it was wearing a dark purple, stretched out, trench coat.

"Julian!" The new ninja exclaimed, Chang shook his head, "How could this have happened!?"

The fan closed and reopened with the lesson again. The doodle ninja pointed to it, reminding him. Chang worked his lips into a thin frown, "The evil funk possesses the vulnerable…" He read to himself giving him the sense that something had happened to cause Julian to change. Chang shook his head, "Admittedly I do not have a complete idea as to how to reverse the possession but I cannot be idle. I must rescue Bash before Julian does something terrible while not right of mind."

Agreeing the doodle ninja nodded before vanishing along with the noble. Suddenly the fan swung in the air whipping up a gale force wind that blew the new ninja right out of the Ninja Nomicon. Back in his physical body Chang gasped jerking back up to a sitting position, with disgusted groan he wiped the drool off his mouth. Did he drool like this when he was sleeping? The teen hoped not.

Remembering what was going on in the school Chang quickly put the Nomicon back in his backpack. Once it was secure the ninja pulled out his mask and pulled it on. The shadowy black ribbons emerge and the magic circles whirled around him. The suit completed the Ninja stormed out of the stall and bathroom.

Running as fast as he could the Ninja rushed through hall after hall trying to locate where Bash and monster Julian were. He'd only been running for a couple of minutes when he heard yelling. Recognizing the irritating voice of Bash the Ninja headed towards it. Turning around a corner he spotted spider Julian chasing after the large brunette. Bash was yelling about something but it was difficult to make out when Julian screeched.

" **Give it back! It's mine! Mine!** " The spider monster swung his long claws at the bully but the strike was cut short when a red cloth snagged it. Monster Julian snarled irately, turning its ill-colored yellow bug eyes towards were the material was coming from. The monster bared its fangs when it spotted the ninja.

Remaining unintimidated Chang, jerked back on the length of his head band yanking his possessed friend forward. Julian snarled pulling back like a stubborn dog but slid forward when the Ninja jerked his scarf again. Grunting the Ninja says, "Julian! Let me-!"

The Ninja was unable to finish when monster Julian grabbed the headband and pulled back hard on it sending the Ninja flying into a wall. Falling to the floor Chang groaned, Julian was stronger than he expected him to be as a monster. Hearing a hiss the Ninja instinctively leapt back, missing a two handed strike that was strong enough to leave large cracks in the floor. Couched down, ready to spring at a moment's notice, the Ninja noticed something was missing from Julian's attire.

"Where's your hat?" He questioned, voice changed like he had for Plop Plop, hoping for an answer but all he got was an angry screech. Spider Julian charged forward at an alarming speed, the Ninja narrowly managed leap over him. Reaching into his vest Chang pulled out his kusari-gama. Gripping the sickle the Ninja swung the arrow headed tip in a circle preparing to toss it. Chang didn't want to fight his newly made friend but if he didn't stop him people would get hurt.

Soon as monster Julian turned around the Ninja tossed the spear point at him. The chain of the weapon coiled around the monster keeping his arms pinned to his sides. Julian screamed, struggling against the chains. Seeing that he was actually able to pull his arms off his sides the Ninja quickly went into motion. Running forward he circled the blue skinned spider monster, with each completed circuit another coil was added to Julian's bonds. After five or so more coils the evil possessed Julian was unable to even budge his arms and was screaming bloody murder because of it.

"I am sorry Julian. It's for the best." Chang said softly, though spider Julian didn't even seem to hear him over his loud screeches.

" **Give it back! Give it back!** " Julian roared over and over in a furious growling voice. With his iconic hat missing Chang got a good idea what he wanted. At least he had an idea what item he held dear that he needed to destroy. Along with a good idea _who_ had it.

Chang looked at the monster, Julian, for a moment making sure his arms were properly restrained. Sure he wouldn't be able to break them the Ninja turned around and began to run down the hall in search of Bash. If it wasn't for the fact he was trying to restore the Ninja's reputation he'd hit the jerk wad. Still he didn't deserved getting mauled by a spider monster for taking a hat, despite how much it meant to Julian.

It didn't take long for Chang to locate the large freshmen who seemed to be trying to loop back around to the main entrance. Speeding up the Ninja caught up with the bully and blocked his way, a hand held up indicating for him to stop.

"Halt!" He ordered sternly, keeping his voice rough and deep. Stupid as Bash may be Chang wasn't about to risk his identity, he was well aware he spoke "funny". That and he was sure Bash had a big mouth to match his size.

Surprisingly the bully did stop, a look of surprise and confusion on his face. Taking the moment the Ninja questions Bash, "Where is the hat? It belong to that student." He made sure not to call Julian by name, less affiliated he was with anyone as the ninja the better.

Bash looked at him for a moment before suddenly saying, "My step-dad says I'm not supposed to talk to yah."

The Ninja blinked a few times, flabbergasted by what the bully had just blurted out. What was he a child!? Then again if he were to go by his intelligence…But in reality what he said did make some since. Again because of the last Ninja. Just when the Ninja was thinking he'd have to persuade the bully Bash grinned.

"But I don't like the jerk. So I'm gonna anyway!" Bash exclaimed his grin widening and becoming bigger. He seemed proud to say that he didn't like his step-dad, but his family relations weren't the Ninja's problem. Bash looked like he was trying to recall something, failing to he looked back to the Ninja, "What was it you asked?"

Chang face palmed sighing tiredly, "Where is the hat you took? The one you took from the student."

"Oh that shoob?" Bash asked bluntly, pointing his thumb back down the hall.

Fighting back annoyance the Ninja nodded tensely, "Yes, that "shoob". Where is his hat? I need it to turn him back."

"The hat?" Bash echoed, again the Ninja nodded, "I dropped it."

Chang felt his eye twitch in frustration, gritting his teeth asked another question, "Any idea where you dropped it?"

"In a trashcan." The taller teen answered casually with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders.

Not questioning why he hadn't just said so in the first place Chang simply went along with it, "Do you know which one?"

The taller teen thought for a moment, "One near the big open place with the fishy on the floor."

' _Close enough.'_ The Ninja thought to himself dully. Turning Chang motioned for Bash to follow, "Let's go. I may need help find it. It'd also be safer."

"Bash Johnson don't need anybody! I can fight anything! The monster needs protecting from Bash!" The jock yelled loudly. Loud enough the Ninja was **sure** that monster Julian heard it.

Chang shot Bash a look with his dark brown eyes, that went unnoticed. It quickly disappeared when he got an idea. Instead of dragging the bully with him, like had originally planned, the Ninja nodded, "Your right."

"I am?" Bash repeated, he didn't expect to hear that but confusion shift to arrogance real quick, "Of course I am! I'm Bash!"

"Yes, so come with me. I may need your protection Bash." It hurt how much of his pride he was having to swallow in order to persuade this jerk. Thankfully it worked. Chang didn't think he'd be able to continue to keep his tone even after that.

* * *

Unfortunately the Ninja had thought right, spider monster Julian _had_ heard Bash's yelling. What he said made him _**furious**_. Snarling with his fanged maw the evil possessed goth struggled harder in his bindings. He couldn't move with only his back legs! His warped body was too oddly shaped for that, and if he did try it'd be difficult to do anything. He needed to get his arms free! Trying to free his arms by force wasn't working. Instead monster Julian slumped onto the ground and instead used his legs to try and push off the chains. It didn't work well but well enough that he began to slowly slide out of the black chains...

* * *

The main entrance of the school was a surprising scene to walk in on. The place wasn't really damaged per say but seeing a giant spider's web wasn't what the Ninja had expected to see when he walked in, Bashford in tow. The pair stopped to stare for a moment, Bash's jaw slightly slack while the Ninja's eyes widened a fraction. Hearing Rudy call for help from his position on the sticky web quickly snapped the protector out of his surprise. Towards the middle of the creation were Bash's three bros. Mick was conscious but still silent despite the bad situation he was in. Though the Ninja could pick up what was either uneasiness or worry on his features, possibly both. Doug was unconscious, or what the warrior hoped was simply unconsciousness.

The objective to find Julian's hat suddenly became secondary, the innocents need to be save immediately. Actually maybe he could get both done, he turned to Bash, "Go find the hat."

Of course the bully didn't take kindly to the order, "Why should I listen to you?" He challenged grumpily.

"It's in a garbage can right?" Bash nodded. "Then you'll get to knock it down to find the hat."

The promise of senseless mess making or idea of knocking something over seemed to please Bash plenty. He grinned widely before running over to the nearest trashcan and toppling it over yelling, "Alright!" Sadly the hat wasn't in it resulting in another bin getting knocked over.

' _I wonder if this would work when I'm Chang…'_ The Ninja pondered fleetingly to himself before turning his attention to the ones trapped in the web. He took out some ninja rings from his seemingly limitless space in his vest. Seeing fearful expressions on Rudy and Mick he reassured the bullies, "Easy. I'm only going cut you down."

The two's expression loosened, no completely but enough that the Ninja felt he had some amount of their trust. The Ninja looked at the two, Rudy was lower while Mick was slightly higher. He'd have to get Doug down last, by then his friends would be able to carry him out. Tossing his ninja ring he cut down Mick, might as well handle the higher and heavier one first. The typically silent bully let out a surprised yell as he fell from the web. Jumping up the Ninja caught him before he hit the ground, rolling into a ball he softened the fall.

"You alright?" Chang asked, his voice was starting to hurt from the roughness he was forcing onto his vocal strings. Mick didn't notice this and nodded silently, resuming his typical quietness. Getting back to his feet the Ninja gesture to his friend and instructed the bully, "Be ready. I'm going to get him down."

With a nod of understanding and a grunt the shark toothed bro got into position. Chang was inwardly thankful Mick was more cooperative than Bash, who was still knocking down garbage cans in search of the hat. Least the Ninja hoped he remember that's what he was supposed to be doing. Once the red and black warrior cut down Rudy, Mick caught him with ease. Leaving the knocked out Doug the last stuck in the web.

Taking out more ninja rings the Ninja poised himself to free the last bully from the web's hold. That was until he heard a rage filled semi-insectoid screech. Whipping to face the evil possessed Julian the Ninja got into a fight ready stance. Seeing most of his prey free Julian let out an even angrier shriek than before. His glowing bugged out eyes focused in on the Ninja, seemed he'd been added to the spider monster's hit list now.

Scuttling forward at a very fast pace monster Julian was soon right in front of the Ninja, swiping with his claws. Dodging the warrior backed away with each swipe the spider monster made. Holding onto the ninja rings the Ninja did a backflip right as the spider creature lunged at him with his fangs. The result was his foot knocking right into the monster's lower jaw, Julian yelped pulling back. Even as a monster he reflexively held his now sore jaw.

Land on his feet the Ninja spun on one foot, with surprising precision he tossed the bladed rings at the web while yelling, "Catch him!" He barked to the students he'd freed.

Obeying his order Rudy and Mick quickly rushed over to catch their friend. The ninja rings hit the desired marks the Ninja had planned for them, easily cutting through the web. Nothing holding up the out cold Doug gravity quickly took over and caused him to fall. His bros lying in wait caught the slightly chubby teen. No soon than when they did they yelled as Julian lunged at them having noticed them being near.

Taking out his chigiriki the red and black clad warrior twirled then swung chain mace at the back of the spider monster's head. The force of the blow was strong enough to knock Julian away from the two students. The monster remained on his feet, using a foreleg to keep himself from falling over as he skidded away from his prey. Julian let out a seething hiss of anger when the Ninja leapt in front of him. The blue creature ducked out of the way as the mace was sent hurtling at him. Julian failed to avoid the follow up swing though and the chigiriki smacked him square in the chest knocking him flat onto his back.

"Go!" The Ninja yelled to Mick and Rudy, Mick holding Doug over his shoulder, "Take him and leave!"

Rudy seemed too scared to move, he turned his head back to where Bash was, "W-what about Bash?" He asked fearfully looking like he was about to chew on his nails.

" **Just go**!" Chang ordered with more force before adding tensely but more evenly, "I'll get him out." He promised, before turning around to knock Julian back down with his chain mace.

Getting a push forward from Mick the fearful bully was forced to make a dash for the front exit. Behind him the silent bigger teen hurried after him carrying their unconscious friend. With the Ninja watching their backs the three were able to make it safely out of the school. This made monster Julian even more furious as he was once again knocked back with the chigiriki. Hissing he jumped back away from the Ninja. Keeping his guard up the warrior eyed the student turned monster with a wary eye. When Julian spun around and shot webbing out of his thorax like lower torso Chang was left stunned to say the least.

Jumping back out of reflex the Ninja was still caught by the sticky webbing. Struggling as Julian reeled in his catch Chang was helpless to fight back as the spider monster wrapped him in a cocoon. The warrior cringed as monster shrieked in his face, right now Julian's breathed reeked like nobody's business. He groaned hoping that didn't cause his lunch to resurface for a second showing. Spider monster Julian was about to chomp down on the Ninja when a yell distracted him.

"I found the hat!" Bash yelled loudly before his arms rocketed up into the air, cheering in victory, "Woo Hoo! I'm the best!"

Seeing his original main target spider Julian promptly dropped the Ninja and scuttled his way over to Bash Johnson. Seeing the monster he helped create, unknowingly, Bash let out a loud scared yell before trying to make a run for it. The spider creature wasn't about to let him flee this time though and soon Bash found himself pinned to the wall by webbing. More confused than scared the brunette looked at the white stuff, "Hey, what's this stuff? And why'd it come from the spiders butt?"

Ignoring Bash's lack of intellect the Ninja continued to struggle in his imprisoning cocoon. The threads were a lot stronger than he expected but if he had a blade of sorts he knew cutting his way out would be easy. Unfortunately he wasn't able to move his arms to retrieve his ninjato. Swiveling his head over to where Bashford was the Ninja gritted his teeth, Julian was moving in quickly. He needed to free himself fast!

The Ninja blinked seeing doodles appear overhead. Those could appear in the waking world too!? He had no time to question it as the doodles formed a cocooned Ninja which broke out with spikes on his fists. The words "Ninja Hand Spike-y thingies" hovering above the cartoon along with a string of three exclamation marks. Chang took the doodle's advice, shifting his hands into fists he clenched them. Instantly, as he willed it sharp, red, knuckle spikes jutted out from the suit and through the cocoon!

Ripping his way out of the spider silk the Ninja jumped to his feet. Narrowing his eyes at monster Julian he pulled out a smoke bomb. Tossing it at his feet he vanished from the spot and reappeared in the air in front of the spider creature. Planting both feet down on his face the Ninja push off from the startled monster. Landing crouched on his feet Chang sprung forward punching Julian in the face. Midair he spun around, bringing his leg out the Ninja kicked the blue monster in the shoulder.

Landing on the ground the red and black warrior turned his attention to the purple hat in Bash's hands. He had to destroy it, being that it was his friend's hat he didn't want to damage it _too_ badly. Julian was just under the effect of some evil magic after all, and it _had_ been Bash's cruelty that caused all of this to happen. He didn't want to punish Julian for something he had no control over.

Leaping out of the way of an attack the Ninja moved back towards Bash. Flipping backwards twice the Ninja landed right next to Bash. Tearing the hat from teenager's hands and from the webbing Chang plowed his fist right through it, busting the top off.

As seen in the Ninja Nomicon the green mist was released from the hat. The new Ninja watched in odd fascination as the miasma was seemingly sucked in the vent. Chang didn't ponder why as he heard a confused groan, turn his attention back to where the spider monster had been the warrior was relieved to see Julian had returned to normal.

"Ugh…what happened?" Julian questioned as he held his head, peering around the hall confusedly. Spotting the Ninja he stopped and stared, at first Chang thought he was scared but instead he jumped up excitedly. He grinned in an elated manner hands trembling in excitement, "You're the Ninja! This is so cool! I am honored to meet you!"

The Ninja stared at him a moment, surprised anyone was excited to see him. Deciding not to question it he instead asked, "You don't remember anything?"

This caused the goth to pause a moment, he shook his head, "Not exactly. I remember Bash took my hat then…"He shrugged, "Nothing." Julian tilted his head questioningly, "Why? And why is he stuck to the wall with webbing?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry." The Ninja stated, relieved Julian didn't recall his time as a monster.

Unfortunately Bash decided to open his big mouth, "I'm stuck here cu-" He was cut off when the Ninja covered his yapper with his gloved hand. Julian arched a brow at the action but the warrior waved it away.

"Ignore him." Chang insisted calmly before handing him his hat, "It can be fixed."

Julian took the hat wondering why the top was hanging by a hinge. Had Bash done it? He shrugged the thought off, like the Ninja said it was fixable. Plopping the broken hat onto his head he noticed quite a bit of his clothing was torn at the end. What had happened? He couldn't remember, but for some reason he felt it was unimportant. Things were fine now. In fact the goth had an odd since of relief about him. Everything was okay.

Still, Julian felt the need to say, "Thank you Ninja."

After pulling Bash down from the wall the Ninja addressed the blue haired student, "No need too." He motioned for the two to follow, "Follow me."

Julian nodded as he and Bash followed the Ninja through the halls back to the main foyer. Leading them up to the doors Chang motioned for them to head out, "Go. Head home."

When the last of the two students were gone the Ninja turned back to the lobby. There was still some thick ropes of the web around the room. Taking out his ninjato the Ninja leapt around cutting down the rest of the webbing. Returning his blade to the suit the Ninja looked at the mess, it could be cleaned up. He'd leave that the janitors. Looking around the Ninja began gathering up his ninja rings. Counting them Chang made sure he'd gathered them all.

"That is all of them." The Ninja said to himself, it felt good to drop the rough fake voice and allow his natural one to flow. Returning the rings to his suit Chang continued, "The kusari-gama only remains to be retrieved."

It was a simple matter of retracing his steps back to where he had initially fought monster Julian and the chained sickle was retrieved. With no one around Chang removed the mask, returning to his original attire. Sighing the olive haired teen allowed himself to truly feel relieved that was over. The monsters seemed harder than the robots, the machines he could destroy. He couldn't actually hurt the rampaging monsters, they were people in actuality. Thankfully though they were much more durable than normal people when they were monsters.

"Good job yah did there Ninja." The young ninja jumped when he heard a brusque voice. Turning he saw his bus driver coming around the corner. Seeing the teen staring at him wide eyed the man chuckled to himself, "Relax. I'm not mad at yah for attacking me. Not the first time it's happened."

"Oh." Chang voiced quietly, the teen hadn't expected to be forgiven so easily. Grateful he bowed his head, "I must still apologize regardless."

"Whatever helps you sleep," The driver said steadily with a slight shrug. With a gesture inward he introduced himself, "The name is Hank. I'm a messenger of sorts. By now I'm guess'in you've met the first ninja. Right?"

Chang nodded curtly, shifting he put a hand to the back of his neck, "He is…not what I had expected."

Hank chuckled again, a slight amused smile on his lips, "I've heard that plenty. He's a goofball for sure, but you get used to it. Despite the off attitude, he has done what legend says he has." Before the new ninja could say anything the man turned around and waved, "Well, I got to get going and so should you. I'll be seeing you around."

"Right…" Chang replied slowly, his mind taking in what Hank had said about the first ninja. Putting it aside for the moment he nodded, "Farewell."

The bus drive nodded curtly before heading down the hall. The new ninja of Norrisville watched for a moment before heading back to the front entrance. Standing at the top of the steps outside he looked around idly, he was thankful no one had interrupted the fight prior. Dealing with the SWAT team and a monster, Chang tightly gripped his backpack straps knowing that may very well happen eventually. Shaking off the anxiety he moved down the steps. Judging by how Hank had made it back Chang knew he'd already done his bus route meaning Plop Plop was already home.

He pulled out his cellphone and called his mother, best let her know he was fine, "Mother it is I. Yes I am fine. Oh? Plop Plop told you about the loss of my phone. Ah, yes I am journeying back now. I shall arrive home soon as I can. Love you, good-bye."

Smiling Chang headed down the path from the school. His friend had informed his mother about how he'd be walking home from school. His mother was comfortable with this thankfully, it was good that his mom felt he could take care of himself. Still she'd likely not let him make a habit of it.

Moving down the path the olive haired teen looked to his phone again and sent Plop Plop a thank you text. It was good to know his friend always had his back.

* * *

 **And with that the first stanking is done! The first two episodes of season one have been completed~! Up next will be this AU's So U Think U Can Stank, the talent show~! That should be fun to work on But first I must update my Kindling of Wrath story, as I haven't update it in a bit. I'll be getting back to this soon as I can.**

 **As for the weapon mentioned in the story, they're all legitimate ninja weapons. One of them the** **kusari-gama is just the actual name of the chain sickle. Chang is close to his heritage so he just more inclined to use the official names. All the show's weapons will show up in the story I just thought it'd be neat to show more legit ninja weapons and give Chang more unique weapons to him than what Randy used. Let him have his own preferences.**

 **Please leave some input so I know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Stank-A-Thon

**RC9GN: Time Switched Ninja**

 _By: Miss-DNL_

 **Chapter 5: Stank-A-Thon**

"Yes! A four! I'm so giving Bash a wedgie!" Plop Plop exclaimed gleefully with a fist pump. The rotund teenager had just rolled a red twenty-sided die, the front topmost number land as four. He and his friend Chang had been members of the Der Monster Klub for three days now and Plop Plop was enjoying it more than he expected, which was by a honking lot! With him and Chang the Klub had a grand total of six members, accordion Dave having agreed to join the same day as they had. Julian seemed slightly disappointed Bucky hadn't answered his request, but with more than five members he was plenty happy.

Chang personally wasn't that into the game, in fact he found it a bit vindictive. Der Monster Klub, which was the name of the game and Klub, was about being monsters and terrorizing those who had wronged them. There wasn't even a Ninja, which was a bit off putting for Chang as he was the Ninja, but he supposed it was a harmless outlet for the group's frustration. If his biffer was enjoying it as well then Chang was more than happy to play along.

Looking around the table he allowed himself a moment to be surprised how many friends he'd made. He'd set out a goal to make more friends during high school and already he'd made five: Julian, Juggo, Theresa, Dave and Bucky. Julian was the Der Monster Klub leader and the eccentric, peppy Goth. Chang learned by the game pieces he made, along with the throne he constructed, that his family was pretty well off and he was quite the craftsman. Juggo, also sadly known as clown boy, well, wanted to be a clown. Theresa was leader of the school's new twirl team, and friends with Debby Kang the school's up and coming reporter. Dave, better known as accordion Dave, was Hispanic but his family moved from France. Bucky while not a member of the Klub had more classes with Chang than Plop Plop did, so Chang maintained his friend status with him through class time. While Chang was pleased to see he'd achieved one of his goals already he knew it wasn't his main goal anymore. In fact with more friends he'd need to be more careful about keeping his identity as the Ninja a secret.

That wasn't his only concern with his new friends. Chang's dark brown eyes slide over to the popular kid's table, particularly to the muscle bound brunette. Personally Chang didn't even understand why Bash was popular when he picked only pretty much anyone but apparently he was. Since their encounter in the locker room Chang hadn't had another close encounter with the bully but they'd exchanged plenty of daggered glares with each other. This typically occurred when Bash tried to go after one of his friends, usually Bucky.

Oddly enough Bash had also been helpful to Chang, not that he was even remotely aware of it. After the Ninja saved Bash and his friends from a stanked Julian. Afterwards Bash began openly supporting the Ninja. It was also apparently because his step-father didn't like the Ninja, which was none of Chang's business. With him, somehow, being popular there was a slight attitude shift among the students concerning the Ninja. More were beginning to think the Ninja was good again.

It also turned out that Julian was a supporter, as the Ninja was "dark" and "mysterious" which of course the peppy Goth enjoyed. Chang had to stifle a chuckle when he overdramatically stated how "dark" and "mysterious" the Ninja was, in his typical flare of dramatics. Personally Chang didn't consider himself "dark" or "mysterious", well, as the Ninja he supposed he was naturally "mysterious" but he definitely wasn't dark.

While Julian had retold his brief encounter with the Ninja, which through his words seemed grander than it really had been, Chang got to see how his new friends felt about his alter-ego. Theresa was a supporter, and had been after she saw he was destroying the robots for free and heard of him taking down the spider monster. Dave was seemingly indifferent about the Ninja, but it was hard to tell with his lack of enthusiasm for most things. Juggo was the only one who was really uncertain. It was a bit upsetting but Chang was certain he could change Juggo's opinion with time. The clown-to-be was typically a bit skittish about anything threatening.

Chang was pulled from his thoughts by a unanimous gaps from the group. That could only mean one thing.

"You rolled a five!" Julian stated looking to Dave, whom was the one that had rolled the dreaded five, "Your target hasn't changed his underwear in five days, and thus has become…a **monster**!"

An amused smile fought its way onto Chang's face, he hadn't really fought hard to hide it anyway. The premise of not changing your underwear for five days causing a student to become a monster was something Julian seemed to wholeheartedly believe. Which brought up some gross thoughts about the Goth's underwear habits. Thoughts which Chang kept buried for the moment as he was still working on his food.

"Oh no…Now I must fight him." Dave said seemingly indifferent about the turn of events, his eyes blinking slowly. Chang always felt he was on the verge of falling asleep, the bags under his eyes didn't help that. He pondered if he was an insomniac.

"It's your turn next Chang," Julian said now that Dave's turn was spent. He gestured to the dice with his hand, voice lifting into a dramatic high, "You must now roll!"

Chang smiled and took up the dice, briefly musing over the irony of him playing such a game before tossing his dice. His monster self was a crow/raven-like creature wearing tattered version of his clothing. Again he had to respect Julian's talent as a craftsman. He rolled his dice and spent his turn going after one of the random victims. He got a feeling Julian knew he wasn't really invested in the game but wasn't bothered. So long as he was here they had a defense against Bash so at least they were covered as they played during lunch.

Theresa perked as she got an alert on her McFist Phone, an eager smile lit up her face while she announced, "Hey, Heide's me-cast is on!"

"Who?" Chang questioned blankly as he looked across to the orchid haired girl. Theresa quirked a brow questioningly at him, who didn't know about Heidi Weinerman's gossip report?

"You'll have to forgive him." Plop Plop stated casually, used to having to explain his friend's lack of tech savvy. He patted Chang on the shoulder like he was some naïve child, getting a slightly annoyed look in response. "Chang here isn't very "hooked" to tech stuff." He shrugged, "Just isn't his deal."

The explanation seemed to be good enough for Theresa as she turned her cellphone around so the others could. On the screen was the show title " _Heidi School"_ it quickly flew off screen and was replaced by an upper class student. A red head with a red clip in her hair and beauty mark under her right eye. Chang raise a brow a fraction in mild interest as he listened to the report she was going.

"Hey peeps! It's your best BFF, Heidi!" Heidi said enthusiastically from her gossip room, it was impressive she was popular enough to have on _in_ the school. Chang recalled passing by it a couple times but never bothered to pay attention, he was too focused on getting to and from class. He was unfortunate enough to have his all over the school. The gossiper energetically continued on, "Big news today! The annual Norrisville High Talent show is set to start auditions tomorrow!"

"Talent show? Already? Wow." Plop Plop said with vague surprise, usually stuff like that happened later in the year. Least that's what he thought, maybe it was a high school thing. Disregarding whatever Heidi was saying now Plop Plop looked to his bro, "Hey Chang, you should enter in the talent contest!"

The suggestion caught Chang off guard, looked to his shorter friend in confusion, "What? Enter the contest? With what skill could I impress others by displaying?"

Plop Plop snorted and rolled his eyes, "Your martial arts, duh."

Blinking a couple of times Chang realized the obviousness of that answer, "Oh." He uttered before mulling the idea over in his head, "I do not see a reason not to take that path. Though I am uncertain what sort of display is worthy of winning..."

"We can work on that tonight." Plop Plop decided with a casual shrug, he took a bit out of his cake fry. He then looked over to Juggo, "Why don't you enter too? Show off juggling and stuff."

Juggo jumped a bit on his seat, "What! Really?"

An idea must have lit up in Julian's head because a sudden smile appeared on his face before turning into a grin. Standing from his throne, how he got it into the cafeteria was a mystery as was why it was allowed, he held his arms out, "Yes! We should all enter!"

Theresa furrowed a brow looking at their Klub master in a questioning manner, "Why all of us…? I was thinking entering anyway, but why all of us?"

Still standing, appearing something like a ring leader at a circus, Julian held a finger up as he began his explanation, "For starters, friendly competition is always welcomed." This statement got murmurs and nods of agreement. He held up another finger, "Two, then there will be higher chance of one of us winning! A Klub effort for us to take the prize!"

"Also it'll be fun." Julian finished simply, as he sat back on his Der Monster Klub throne. Looking to his Klub members he was happy to see they were chatting in agreement. He put his hands together and addressed the group again, "So, who will be doing what? We already that our Chang will be doing martial arts and Juggo will of course juggle."

"My accordion is my only passion…" Dave said monotonously eyes blinking slowly again. The others had a hard time believing the "passion" part but nodded in agreement regardless.

Perking up in her seat Theresa cheerily gave her answer, "I already have a twirl routine in mind! Oh this will be fun! I can already tell!" Looking across from her she asked, "What about you Plop Plop?" Turning turning her attention to their group leader she added, "And you Julian?"

Plop Plop motioned to his best friend, "I'll be helping him, so it'll be a dual effort. We'll probably include him breaking a stack of boards so I'll be playing pack mule." He rubbed his arms forebodingly, "Or training dummy…" The rotund friend gave his fitter friend a look when he heard snickers slip past his lips. He pointed at him accusingly, "Don't you start."

"I had not begun." Chang insisted despite being caught. His attention was diverted to Julian when he heard the ironically cheery Goth hum thoughtfully. He was curious of his answer, would Julian involve his craftsmen ship somehow?

"I'm torn between earwax sculpting or playing the mysteriously, marvelous Theremin." Julian pondered, an elated grin cutting its way across his face as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. His ensuing giggles would have been considered creepy to others, and slightly still were to his friends but they disregarded them.

Juggo rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Uh, how about the Theremin…?"

"Yeah…" Theresa agreed a wary smile at the center of her expression, "It'll be easier to impress judges with." Mentally she added, _'And not seriously_ _ **gross**_ _them out…'_

"Well, I suppose you're right..." Julian pondered while holding his chin idly, Theresa gave a few rapid encouraging nods which thankfully got through to him. Julian nodded, his pointed teeth poking out as he smiled brightly, "Yes, I've decided I shall play the Theremin. Oh!" He clasped his hands together excitedly, "I just thought of the perfect song to play!"

"That's great Julian." Theresa responded with a vaguely relieved smile on her face.

"Yes, but it'll be very troublesome to get it on stage. It's quite heavy." Julian stated appearance becoming puzzled as he wondered how he was going to get the metal contraption onto the stage.

"I can assist you with that." Chang stated normally before he popped the last of his tater lumps into his mouth.

Julian was happy with the offer of help but frowned believing he'd be troubling his friend. He shook his head causing a look of confusion to form on Chang's face, "Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you when you'd be preparing your own act…"

A chuckle came from Chang, "I have doubts that I'd be brining much for my moment on stage."

"And if he will, I'll be carrying it." Plop Plop reminded as he pointed to himself. The shorter, rotund teen shrugged, "Besides if this is a group effort to take the gold then we'll need everybody ready to go for show time."

"Further I do not believe that I shall have trouble lifting this, Theremin." Chang insisted with a smile.

Julian smiled and thankfully nodded his head, "Then I thank you."

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pleasantly with no issues, not even a monster or robot attack. Chang had kept his eye out regardless but was thankful when nothing happened. There had been a few speculative whispers in the halls about the Ninja's seemingly reformed behavior. Most were still untrusting of the Ninja but Chang was pleased to see that there was some debate, he was causing a marginal change. For now he'd be happy with that, and when next chance was given he push forward for more.

When the final bell of school rang Chang and Plop Plop hopped onto their bus, Chang gave a brief wave to Hank who returned it. His biffer creased his brows at the action and turned his head to him questioningly when they got to their seat, "What was that? You're okay with the guy now? I mean-I'm glad and all but, when?"

Chang gave his friend a reassure smile while moving his backpack to his lap, "I managed to speak with him by chance one day while journeying to my upstairs class. A misunderstanding was cleared. That is all."

Plop Plop looked to his lap considering his friend's vague answer. He still didn't know what happened between his friend and the bus driver in the first place, but it wasn't like he could complain about whatever it was being resolved. Shrugging off the nagging feeling he wasn't being told something important Plop Plop moved on, "Alright."

While he was maintaining his smile Chang couldn't help but worry that it was getting _too easy_ to fool his friend. He frowned sadly inside, he felt that he was abusing Plop Plop's trust. Reminding himself it was to keep his friend safe Chang focused his attention back to reality when Plop Plop started speaking again.

"Now here's my idea for your act." The stocky brunet started, a mischievous grin grew onto his face, "Are you good enough to break a brick yet?"

Chang rolled his eyes amusedly, "I am not."

"Drat." Plop Plop muttered to himself, he rubbed his round chin thoughtfully, "Well, how many boards are you up to then?"

* * *

By the time Chang and Plop Plop had been dropped off at their stop they already had a planned out what Chang would be doing for his performance. He'd be breaking as many consecutive boards ad he could, Chang was confident he'd at least be able to do five. Being the Ninja he practice harder than he had before. He was certain his skills had improved, his aim was to get over ten boards broken. Plop Plop had hurried home to go out with his Dad to buy what they'd need. Chang had promised to pay him back but Plop Plop dismissed the offer and left before his friend could argue him out of it.

Coming into his room he shut his door behind him, put his backpack next to his desk and pulled his homework out. Placing the papers onto his desk he pulled the Ninja Nomicon out and put it to the side. He looked at the book a moment, but the book remained inactive and with that he began his homework. The room was silent aside from the sound of Chang's mechanical pencil scratching down his answers. By the time dinner was over Chang had finished his homework and began practicing with his bamboo staff going through all the sets he knew.

While he was practicing he saw a red flash from the book pulling his attention to it immediately. Setting his training staff aside Chang made his way to the book, wondering what it had in store for him this time. It wasn't frantic as it had been when Julian had been turned into a spider monster so he took that as a good sign. Perhaps it had training for him, Chang felt himself become eager at the thought. He took a seat at his desk before opening the book and his mind was taken inside.

Despite trying to right himself as he flew into the book's inner world Chang still managed to face plant. Groaning he wondered how he could still feel pain when it was just his mind inside the book. Was it just his mind reacting the way it normally would to such an event? Chang supposed that made sense. Rubbing his forehead he pulled himself to his feet, the pain quickly receding till it was gone.

Blinking he focused his dark brown eyes, looking ahead he saw Randy standing waiting for him. They were inside the dojo again like when they had first met. Chang was relieved it was a more believable location this time, unlike the void. Looking at the first ninja Chang felt he appeared calmer than during his other visits. He still had a lively air about him but it seemed more…focused?

"Good to see you're on time shooby!" Randy chimed, he laughed amusedly when it caused a groan from the younger ninja. He grinned behind his mask, looking at him like a teasing older brother, "What's the matter?"

"Please stop calling me that…" Chang grumbled irately, he should have known better than to assume the first ninja's goofball personality would be gone.

The adult ninja tilted his head back as if pondering his request, tapping a finger thoughtfully on his chin while doing so. Randy tilted his head to the side, squeezing one eye closed as he thought more hardly about it. Chang was left wondering what was going on in the active spirit's head. A doodle light bulb appeared above the ninja's head as his eye light up, "Ah! I got it, I'll call you grumpo," He held a pause, thoughtfully murmuring to himself, "Or maybe grouchy…"

Chang's shoulders slumped as he half muttered, "Is my true name not sufficient enough?"

"Nope!" Randy answered, he turned around, "Come'on Grumpo, your lesson is this way."

Sighing in defeat Chang followed behind the elder ninja, which with each visit he was finding it harder to believe was older then himself. He followed Randy through the same hall they had the first time. This time though he was able to see the end of the hallway. It seemed the Nomicon adjusted itself to whatever lesson it was going to teach him.

The younger Ninja looked at the elder one, "What is to be my lesson?"

Randy hummed briefly, wondering how to answer without giving too much away, "It's a bit of a history lesson and a bit of an explanation."

It was a bit disappointing that he wouldn't be learning any fighting skills but Chang perked hearing the last bit, "Explanation to what exactly?" He asked curiously, tilting his head up.

A laugh came from the first ninja, "Hold on a minute. Got to be in the right setting for this ya'know?"

Chang wasn't sure that the setting of where he learned this lesson really mattered but he followed regardless. Randy opened the doors at the end of the hall and once more they were in the torch lit room. The shogun wasn't present this time though, leaving full view of the artwork behind him. The new ninja was surprised to see it was a ninja, likely Randy, doing battle with some skull faced monster, the vile green mist pouring out from around him. Chang had a good idea he was going to learn the origin of the miasma but said nothing as they took two seats in front of the painting. Then the first ninja began to speak,

"Centuries ago," Chang was surprised by how even and collected Randy voice while speaking, leaving the younger ninja silent, "a great war was waged between good and evil, between me and the Sorcerer."

"Sorcerer?" Chang repeated, he looked back to the artwork and to his partial surprise the painting was playing out a battle between the Ninja and the skull faced Sorcerer. The ninja was fighting valiantly but nothing he did seemed to be actually damaging the evil being.

Randy continued on, not responding to Chang, "He too powerful to destroy." The first ninja gripped his legs tightly, the fact still seeming to frustrate him. The artwork continued playing the battle long since passed. The Sorcerer fell down into a seemingly never ending pit and was sealed away, "So I locked him away, deep underground, his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he waits…"

The younger ninja felt a chill go through his body seeing the visage of a laughing sorcerer appear on the magic artwork, in combination with the dead serious tone from Randy. The first ninja continued on with the tale, eyes remaining on the artwork, "Wreaking havoc, possessing the vulnerable using that which they hold most dear, gaining power from chaos. Once he gains enough power, he will escape and darkness will reign. Preventing this is the sacred duty of the Ninja"

"I see…" Chang said slowly, taking in the new found job of his-feeling the weight of added responsibility, but he also felt his drive to protect burn stronger within him. This left Chang both uncertain yet determined. He nodded curtly, "I understand. It is I whom must keep the Sorcerer locked away now."

Randy nodded in turn. He looked back at the painting, gazing at it losing himself in memories for a moment. Chang looked at the first ninja wondering to himself what was going through his minds. His battle with the Sorcerer? It was likely enough. Shaking the recollections off Randy looked to the new ninja, "Anyway, there's a reason I'm telling you this."

Chang blinked in wondering, as Randy went on to explain, "Ya'see it's about the talent contest…"

The younger ninja quirked his head to the side, what about the talent show would concern the first ninja? He furrowed his brows failing to find a reason, "What of it?"

" _Well_ …" Randy drawled rubbing his neck, "People tend to get devastated if they lose…and more so if they don't even make it into the talent show. Which leads to a lot of Stankings. Just a heads up."

"Stankings…?" Chang repeated dubiously, he frowned at the expression, "Is that truly its term?"

"Ya-huh," Randy answered with a nod.

The newest Ninja sighed, applying his palm to his face, "Why…?"

"Because I said so." Randy answered matter-of-factly, leaving the one response for the younger ninja to be a conceding sigh.

Chang nodded slightly, there was no use in questioning the first ninja's reason for labeling the miasma as "stank". "Yes, well I shall keep my guard risen…"

"I know you will!" Randy exclaimed, voice ringing with certainty. Chang couldn't help but smile at the first ninja's confidence in him. The elder ninja looked to him, "Just better to explain this before a major stankfest happens. Also pretty standard beginning lesson. Whelp," Randy patted his legs, "See yah later!"

The first ninja simply patted the ninja of 2013, but for some reason it sent him sailing through the painting and back into his waking body, all while yelling in surprise. Inside the book Randy couldn't help but laugh, he wiped a fake tear from under his eye. That never got old.

* * *

It was the day of the talent contest try outs, and for whatever reason people were gathered in the auditorium to watch. Wasn't that supposed to be reserved for the actual talent show? Chang digressed as he helped Julian by carrying his Theremin to the backstage. It was a bit heavier than it appeared but there was still no issue. Placing it down were Julian wished Chang exhaled, flexing his hands to loosen them after carrying the metal contraption from the car Julian had arrived in. Honestly it was the distance that got to him, he needed to work on that.

Chang looked to his peppy goth friend he could see worry etched on his face. Julian knitted his hands together and bit his lower lip out of anxiety, he could feel his feet getting cold. Though his skinny friend said nothing Chang went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. This startled Julian a bit causing him to jerk his head to him. The purple clad goth relaxed a seeing Chang bearing a reassuring smile.

"You shall do fine my friend, ease your worries." The olive haired friend patted Julian's shoulder a couple of times to further comfort him.

Julian gave a hesitant nod, managing a smile that was shaky at best, "Y-yes, you are right."

Chang motioned to the strange contraption he had carried, "Practice. It will benefit your nerves greatly."

The top hat wearing goth nodded in agreement, moving over to his instrument to begin working his nerves out. He paused looking back to Chang, "By the way. Do you know if the others have arrived yet?"

"It is only you and I thus far," Chang answered having arrived shortly before Julian, "but I am certain they will appear shortly." Noticing a couple of their friends entering the back stage he pointed to them, "Plop Plop and Theresa hath arrived already."

Both Chang and Julian were about to greet their two friends when they saw their expressions, causing them to hold their words. Both of them looked considerably worried about something. Theresa was tightly gripping her twirl stick, expression panicked when she spoke, "Guys we have problem."

Chang looked from his biffer to the girl, "What is wrong?"

Plop Plop, holding a bag filled with supplies for Chang's act, frowned tightly and pointed to the red curtain that lead to the stage, "Look who the judges are."

After exchanging a look with Julian both of them moved over to the edge of the curtain and peeked past it. Much to their horror Bash and Mick were sitting at the judges table, high fiving and cheering to themselves about how they were going to ruin people. Chang shot a glare the two jocks way but pulled himself back knowing nothing could be done. Still this was not good for him and his friends. There were enough people auditioning that Bash could fail them and not get in trouble-though Chang doubted he cared about that. His eyes widened a fraction when he recalled Randy's warning. His friends were all at risk of being controlled by the Sorcerer's dark magic. Thankfully Plop Plop wasn't actually in the contest, but that still left at least four possible monsters.

Concerned for his friends he found his hand subconsciously grabbing onto the ninja mask that was tucked away in his pocket. Plop Plop noticed Chang was way more concerned than was to be expected, "Hey, you okay?"

His voice jerked the taller teen out of his internal panic attack, Chang nodded jerkily, "Yes, I am fine. I…" He looked to the red theater curtain, "merely cannot believe he is of judging material…this does not bode well for us."

Plop Plop snorted, "No it doesn't, but we can't just chicken out like shoobs!"

Chang was about to argue but then caught his voice, looking off the olive haired teen worked over the situation in his head. If they remained in the contest Julian, Dave, Theresa and Juggo would be at risk of being stanked. With four monsters on the loose the Sorcerer would gain more power and possibly break free. On the other hand if they all backed out Bash would know about it, and would _never_ let them live it down-especially not Chang. The leaner teen of the group felt anger bristle fiercely Chang couldn't let that happen.

"Yes, you are right Plop Plop. We mustn't take the easy way out, it'll only lead to worse hardships." Chang affirmed getting a curt nod of agreement from his bro. Julian swallowed a hard rock down his throat while Theresa nodded nervously.

* * *

When the talent show actually began Chang stood by his friends, his posture rigid with concerned worry. He did his best to hide it, but Chang could see Plop Plop eye him worriedly every so often. Chang didn't draw further attention to himself by questioning it and pretended not to notice. He and his friends had all signed up around the same time so they'd be up for Bash's chopping block one after another. The order being: Theresa, Juggo, Chang, Dave and then Julian. Chang had tried to raise everyone's spirit but it hadn't done much, there was no denying Bash was going to humiliate them publically. Leaving Chang to hope he'd be able to destank four monsters in a row.

"First up is Theresa Fowler: Captain of the Twirl Team!" Heidi Weinerman announced as she broadcasted the try outs on her blog. A camera was attached a hot pink headband she was wearing, its sight focused squarely on her face.

After her friends wished her luck Theresa hesitantly walked out onto the stage, clutching her twirl stick for dear life. The leering grins on both Bash's and Mick's faces weren't much of a comfort. Glancing off stage she saw her gang of friends give her encouraging gestures, she nodded back to them. Taking a breath she did her twirl routine, executing it rather flawlessly though some of her movements were a bit jerkier than usual, caused by the worry sitting solidly in her stomach.

Finished she looked cautiously over to the two judges, a forced worried grin shivering on her lips. Bash seemed to contemplate his response, leaving Theresa shaking like a leaf on stage. Suddenly he blurted out laughing, "Lame!"

Theresa eyes when wide looking like she'd been shot as Bash proceeded to laugh, "And your stick is stupid!"

"Next." Mick grunted, a slightly amused curl to his lips.

Theresa quivered on stage before running off stage, crying loudly as tears streamed down the side of her face. It wasn't just that Bash had called her lame but a large portion of the crowd had laughed. Not to mention Bash had called her passion stupid. It hadn't helped that she had done well, only to be shot down by an insensitive jerk. Her friends tried to give her comforting words but it fell on deaf ears as she ran out the back door.

Chang's eyes widened when he saw green mist come out of a vent and follow after her. He gripped the mask that was inside of his pocket. He looked at Juggo who was heading up to the chopping block that was the stage. Realizing he'd made a big mistake he briskly hurried over to the exit.

"Where are you going!?" Plop Plop called in surprise.

"I merely want to console Theresa." Chang answered quickly, "I shall return shortly."

He pulled the door shut quickly behind himself, scanning the hall he was happy to find it empty. Hearing a loud crash he immediately pulled the mask over his face, as the Ninja he rushed down the hall. He ran faster when he heard alarmed cries of students, coming across a monster sized hole he saw a plant-like monster rampaging through the auditorium. Students were already quickly fleeing from the scene. Monster Theresa was swatting away chairs with her super-sized twirling sticks like they were made of plastic. Seeing the batons were letting off an eerie glow the Ninja swallowed his regret and charged at her.

Plant monster Theresa hissed in pain as something hit her on the back of the head causing her to lurch forward. Now plant-like she held her body up like a snake as the Ninja landed battle ready in front of her. Eye a glaring yellow she hissed focus remaining on getting to Bash Johnson. She swiped her long thin arm at the Ninja to keep away but the warrior effortlessly leapt over the twirl stick and lunged at her. A screech was ripped from the plant monster's throat as the Ninja nailed her jaw with a powerful kick.

A thud echoed the auditorium as the monster crashed backwards, hissing Theresa struck the Ninja as he tried to slice one of her twirl sticks in half. The black and red warrior was sent sailing into a seats, crashing into them a pile was formed as he slid across the ground. The Ninja groaned, rubbing his head, hearing a honking noise Chang snapped his head up. With another crash a stankified Juggo entered the scene, resembling a coulrophobic's worst nightmare.

Getting to his feet the Ninja evaded a strike from the plant monster. Landing on monster Juggo's head causing the monster hit itself when he leapt off. He needed to stop the judging from happening! Turning the Ninja sprinted towards the judges table, for whatever reason the judging was still going on. A large red claw caused him to reflexively leap back, pulling himself into a back flip he dodged two more strikes from the now four armed Juggo.

Crouched down Chang gritted his teeth as he was announced to be disqualified for not showing up. He was going to have to explain himself to Plop Plop for being a no show. That was a problem for later though. He needed to at least destank one of his friends before another show up, though hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Tossing some Kunai the Ninja destroyed the juggling pins Juggo tossed at him, unfortunately that wasn't what Juggo held most dear. Running his mind fast as he could the Ninja thought of what his clown friend cherished. Spotting the small unicycle he figured it out, a ghostly green glow confirmed it.

Taking out his ninjato the Ninja charged headlong at the clown monster, sliding onto the ground he narrowly avoided a swipe from Juggo. Feeling the breeze brush against his face as he slid. Leg outstretched the Ninja successfully kicked the unicycle out from under Juggo, the top heavy monster tumbling onto the ground. Much to Chang's dismay however, the clown creature righted himself by walking on his long arms. Wasting no time he slashed the tire of the unicycle releasing the cursed miasma.

The relief the Ninja felt when Juggo returned to normal was short lived as plant monster Theresa mindlessly rampaged over to them, leaving a dazed Juggo in her warpath. Using his scarf the warrior snagged Juggo and jerked him out of the way while jumping clear of Theresa's course. Frustrated by her new target avoiding her wrath Theresa shrieked angrily smashing chairs that were near her.

Head swimming and confused Juggo held his forehead while his focus cleared. Seeing the masked visage of the Ninja he yelped fearfully, causing him to notice they were on the metal beams that supported the roof. More afraid of falling from such a height the student held onto Ninja for safety.

"At ease. You are safe." The Ninja said gruffly, yet maintaining a softness.

Juggo nodded quickly then meekly asked, "Um, can we get down from here…" He held his voice when he saw the rampaging plant monster down below, "Oh, I guess not. Huh?"

The Ninja nodded curtly, carefully placing Juggo down on the metal beam before jumping down to reengage Theresa in battle. Using his kusari-gama he ensnared Theresa, the chains wrapping around her tendril like arms and body causing her to drop her stanked twirl sticks. While the plant monster struggled he walked over and grabbed the two batons. He sighed, there was no way to release the stank without badly damaging the item.

"Sorry Theresa." He said to himself before he snapped the two baton sticks on his leg. Tossing the busted sticks aside the Ninja quickly moved over to catch the dazed Theresa. No sooner than he did there was a pair of screams. Chang sighed, running of the list in his head he guessed that Dave had fallen under the Sorcerer's power.

Turning around he wasn't surprised to see a stanked Dave, whose arms seemed to be accordion-like now, had Bash and Mick clutched in his clawed hands. The Ninja couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Twice already had Bash and his gang's bullying made them targets for monsters. He didn't hope that would change anytime soon though, feeling that'd be asking too much of Bash and his crew.

Looking at monster Dave the Ninja was confused to find no eerily glowing items, not his Berea or overhauls (Chang was a bit happy about that). It was a no brainer that Dave's most cherished thing was his accordion but he didn't see it. Was it misplaced like Julian's hat had been? The Ninja had no further time to ponder this when stankified Dave began playing Bash like an accordion, Mick pinned under one of his feet.

While Dave was distracted by his revenge the Ninja charged landing a two footed kick to his face. The stanked student crumpled backwards freeing both Bash and Mick, the two immediately moved away from the monster. Bash was about to make a remark to the pale blue skinned creature when Mick wisely dragged him away. This got Chang thinking that maybe Mick was the smarter of the two.

Stanked Dave pulled himself up to his feet, a wheezing noise escaping his mouth. Noticing his retreating targets Dave pulled his arm back before it launched forward making accordion noises as it stretched out. Noticing this the Ninja had an idea, he pulled out a bladed ninja ring from his sash.

' _Please let my suspicion be true…'_ Chang hoped to himself as he hurled the ring at Dave's outstretched arm. His stomach went into knots as the ring cut open the accordion like arm, but to his relief from the cut stank was expelled.

"Thanks Ninja…" Dave thanked drearily as the warrior caught him before he could fall to the ground.

The Ninja simply nodded in reply as he helped Dave stand steadily on his own two legs. He looked around, with Bash and Mick gone there was no more danger of students being insensitively crushed. Deciding his work was done he extracted a red and black smoke bomb from his sash-

"Hey Ninja!" Chang nearly jumped as Heidi hurried over to him. Stunned by her appearance the Ninja froze, had she stayed in the gymnasium even with the monsters? Then again Bash and Mick had continued judging. Heidi held a microphone out to him, "Any words on the debate about you returning to good? And what about the people saying the headband/scarf is so unfashionable?"

The Ninja was about to rebuke her words when he saw her camera, he froze realizing thousands would be seeing this. Out of reactionary impulse he tossed the smoke bomb onto the ground without saying a word.

Coughing Heidi swatted at the reddish orange smoke, sputtering out, "Rude!"

* * *

Out of the ninja suit Chang walked along the back of the school heading back towards the auditorium. His mind was focused on what had just happened though. He worked his lips into a worried frown, he'd never reacted like that before. The thought of speaking to a large group of people had suddenly become a frightening thing in his mind, making his stomach twist into knots and heart race. Not wanting to think about it anymore he shook his head, tossing the thought to the back of his mind.

"There you are!" Chang lifted his head as he saw Plop Plop and Julian making their way over to him. The shorter teen threw his arms up into the air incredulously, "Where in shooblivion did you go!?"

Chang rubbed his neck sheepishly, "As I told you to find Theresa, but I have been unsuccessful in locating her. Has she returned?"

Plop Plop's aggravation quickly subsided, he opened his mouth and then closed it unsure of how to put what he wanted to say. He shrugged unsurely, "Basically? As it turns out the monsters are people…?"

"Yes! It seems the monsters are people under the control of some dark spell!" Julian elaborated sounding far more excited than worried about the development. His arms were up against his chest, hands close together as they shook in delight. Expression absolutely lite up in wonderment.

The two other teen looked at him a moment before Plop Plop looked back to Chang and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much what he said."

Chang managed to pull off a convincing expression of worry, "Is she alright!?"

"Yeah, the Ninja came in and did something to turn her back to normal. Same with Juggo," Plop Plop motioned to himself and Julian, "We got out of there after Dave turned into a monster. I don't hear any crashing anymore, so I think the Ninja got things under control."

Julian looked to Chang with a frown, "Unfortunately, you were disqualified because you didn't show up for your turn…"

The olive haired teen of the group shrugged, "That is fine. I was more concerned for Theresa."

"We should go check and see if everything is alright." Julian suggested, his two friends nodded in agreement when he added, "I would like to get the chance to admire the rampage work of the monsters before we're not allowed in the area! Maybe there will be some blood!"

His two friends could merely sigh in reaction

* * *

 **Here we go this AU's "So U Think U Can Stank?" up next is "McFists of Fury!"**

 **Looking forward to getting a hack at that story. Here we can see Chang seems to have a fear of something...Which of course will come into play more later on. Also am I the only one that thought it was weird that people came to watch the talent show "auditions" because I don't think that's how that is supposed to work, but whatever.**

* * *

 **Guest reviews:** I'll be doing this from now on so fear not guest reviewers!

To Commander M: Yes you are correct! I had not thought about it but with the way Ninja's were switched around what you say is correct! Thank you for mentioning that!

* * *

 **I'd also like to thank my other reviewers as well for the support up till now as well :) You guys are great.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this ch, and await the next!**


End file.
